Nanny Sakura
by SweetBabyGurl
Summary: [Complete] Full Summary Inside: Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: Getting Settled

Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
  
  
Nanny Sakura  
  
Chapter: Getting Settled  
  
"You know you really didn't have to do this," Sakura said as herself, her best friend and her fiancée, another best friend got in their car that they pre-ordered.  
  
"Oh Sakura! You know that we are ALL going to live together. We've always planned it this way. Ever since the fifth grade," Tomoyo replied smiling.  
  
"She's right Sakura-chan," Eriol said as he searched the place for their street. They had already purchased a home, where the *four* of them would be living. Tomoyo was pregnant with a baby girl and was going to be name Ying Fa.  
  
"You're always on her side Eriol-kun!" Sakura exclaimed pouting. Everyone then broke into a fir of laughter. They soon pulled up into the driveway and got out all of their things from the truck. Since no one was around, Sakura used the move card and the power card to help them.  
  
"So this is your room Sakura. We asked the people to make it this way. And mine and Eriol's room is right across from yours," Tomoyo said as she opened the door. Eriol and Tomoyo had previously come to check out all of the houses first. Or mansions as Sakura called them.  
  
"It's so pretty. And. pink," Sakura said as she set everything down and took in the room. Everything was either white or pink. The walls were decorated with cherry blossom wallpaper.  
  
"We thought so too. So we knew it would be perfect for you. Why don't we all get unpacked? All of our furniture is already here, so we just have to put clothes and other necessities in place," Eriol commented.  
  
"That's true. I still don't think you should be working Sakura. Leave that up to Eriol and me. We make enough money," Tomoyo said.  
  
"I know, it's just that I've never earned anything in my life before, so I would love just to have the experience of working. And most of the jobs that I've had, I've had to quit them because of my magic," Sakura said as she sighed and fell onto her bed.  
  
"WE know. I just hope you like it better here. Hey, why don't we all get unpacked like Eriol suggested, and then we can go out and get lunch? We've been here enough times, so we know that everything is probably the same as we last saw it," Tomoyo said once again.  
  
"Yeah, that would be great. Come on Tomoyo, let's leave Sakura to unpack," Eriol said as he took her hand and they left Sakura alone.  
  
"Well might as well get- oh no! Kero!" Sakura yelled as she ran to her purse where Kero was hiding. "Kero are you alright?" Sakura asked worriedly. The only response she got was this:  
  
"Yum! Cookies! My favorite! Um, um, um, um, um, *nibble, nibbles some more*"  
  
"Mou Kero, everything is your favorite," Sakura said as she took him out and put him on her bed not stopping from devouring the cookie.  
  
~*~Once they were finished unpacking~*~ ~*~At a restaurant~*~  
  
"Well has anything gotten your attention yet Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she ate her fried rice.  
  
"Yeah actually. I saw this ad where some guy wants someone to look after his kids. I love kids, so I thought this would be good," Sakura said as she at her noodles.  
  
"Did you call for an interview yet?" Eriol asked as he sipped his Wong Tong soup.  
  
"Yeah. They want to see me at 3:30," Sakura said as she finished her noodles.  
  
"Sakura. it's already 3:00," Tomoyo said waiting for the classic reaction.  
  
"HOE!! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!! I'M BORROWING THE CAR! BYE!" Sakura said as she took the keys away from Eriol and drove off quickly.  
  
"What time is it really dear?" Eriol asked as he continued with his soup.  
  
"2:00," Tomoyo replied as she continued with her food.  
  
"Ah. I see," Eriol said. "Shall we go? We're both finished. I think we should go home and see the fuming Sakura."  
  
"Let's," Tomoyo replied as Eriol paid and the two left to see 'the fuming Sakura.'  
  
Hey guys! How was that chapter? I hope you all liked it. Next chapter ( the interview!! Please review Okie? Welps, that's all for now. And tell me if I should continue this fic. Buh byez! R+R if you want me to continue this fic Okie? 


	2. Chapter 2: Interview

Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that so please don't sue me!  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter Action/Sound effect  
  
Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes  
  
(SBG:) My little notes  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
  
  
Nanny Sakura  
  
Chapter Two: Interview  
  
Sakura's Point of View  
  
I rushed home. I hadn't realized how later it had already gotten. I went to the shower, and got dressed. Tomoyo had laid out a denim skirt and jacket with a white button-up blouse. She also added my favorite denim platform sandals. I curled my hair, which was now up to my waist, and put on a bit of light pink lip-gloss and cherry blossom perfume. I was never into make up for some reason. I rushed to get my earrings and watch. She finally noticed the time. NOW it was 3:00. Tomoyo and Eriol must have planned this. She saw a note that was on the fridge. It read:  
  
Haikei Sakura-chan,  
  
I've sent you home an hour earlier than what my watch said so you wouldn't be late for the interview. I hope you get this job knowing how much you love kids! Too bad you didn't want to go into teaching though. But anyway, there are directions of how to get there on the back of this note. Don't worry; Eriol and I are probably either walk or get a cab. Come home soon and let us know okay? And don't forget to feed Kero so he won't be all crimpled when we get home.  
  
Keigu,  
  
Tomoyo Hiiragizawa  
  
That Tomoyo! She's always doing this to me! Ah well. At least she did me a favor. I'm glad she still uses a bit of Japanese. And I'm so nice. I completely forgot they would need a ride back. *Sigh* they know me too well. I check on Kero with a plate of cookies and cake, but he sleeping murmuring 'cookies' or some other dessert now and then. I grab my purse and head out the door. Following the directions that Tomoyo had written I reached the house in no time. Or what I like to call mansion. I thought that I had arrived at the wrong place when I came to a stop. But surely enough, it read 5263 Green Palace Street. (SBG: I don't know the street where he really lives in Hong Kong, so I just made up a name okay? Bear with me.) I walk up and ring the doorbell. A young girl answers the door.  
  
"HI!" The little girl says to me excitedly.  
  
"Hi! I'm Sakura Kinomoto; I'm here to see a Mr. Li. Do you know who he is?" I ask her in Chinese smiling. The little girl laughs at me.  
  
"Of course I do! He's my daddy! Why don't you come in?" she asks me as she open the door wider.  
  
"Before you ever let anyone you don't know in, you should always get s a big person to see if it's okay," I say to her. "I'll wait out here for now."  
  
"Meiling who's at the door?" a masculine voice called.  
  
"Some one named Sakura Kinomoto daddy, but she says she won't come in until a grown-up tells her to," the little girl says back. I then notice that her eyes were a deep amber-brown and her hair a chestnut colour.  
  
"You can come in Miss Kinomoto," the guy calls again. I then step into the home. A tall man with the same features as the little girl steps out of an office.  
  
"Are you here for the interview," he said to me as he sighed.  
  
"Yeah," I say to him.  
  
"Come with me." Li said to me as I went into his office and (SBG: I'm going to skip the interview and head straight to the end. Sorry, but I don't feel like it :P)  
  
"Well I guarantee you, you have the job. Meiling likes you so much. And you're going to watching her so she might as well be the one to choose who is the one to watch her. I'm sorry, I completely forgot your name. What was it?" Li asked me.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, but you can call me Sakura," I said smiling at them both. Meiling was adorable. "Ano. when should I start?" I ask standing up.  
  
"Tomorrow around 8:30?" he suggested. I already made a personal note that he was kind of scary. But he seemed like an okay person. Just a little grouchy who likes to glare a lot.  
  
"Alright I'll be there. Ja- oops sorry. Um. bye I'll see you tomorrow Meiling, you too Li-san," I say as I put my purse back on a see myself out. When I was calling Meiling Miss Li, she made me call her Meiling, but I continue to call Xiao Lang Li. I think that's what his name was. It means little wolf or something, so his name in Japanese would be Syaoran. That name sounds so familiar.  
  
I got into the car and drove home. The moment I was at the door Tomoyo popped up.  
  
"Hey Sakura! What happened tell me all the details!" Tomoyo exclaimed grabbing me and pulling me into the house. Once I had taken off my shoes and put my purse I down I told her everything that had happened. During the interview I asked him if I could dress casually and he agreed to it. I wish I hadn't told Tomoyo this part. Because now, I was going to be her personal doll. I had fun modeling for her and everything. but it was tiring now a days. So that's another upside of having another job. Although most of my Saturdays I'll be working with Tomoyo. It doesn't bother me that much.  
  
So within a few minutes Tomoyo was taking my measurements while she had already made me a pair of jeans. They were navy blue and really sparkly. My name was written on it in Japanese. She was now working on the ¾ top she had to make me which was a baby pink with a little angel on the side and it said 'Hiiragizawa Creations'. Before it used to say Daidouji, but ever since she got married, she changed it. The top was done in about an hour. I tried on all of the clothes. I said that the jeans were too tight be she insisted that they weren't. The top was a bit tight, and I decided I would wear my pink and white fleeces jacket over it with the sleeves rolled up with it. Later on that day, we deciding to go out celebrating that I had a job. We came home early, so I decided to use about 5 alarm clocks so I would actually wake up. I set my alarm for 6:30 a.m., and went to sleep with dreams filled with a certain amber-eyed man.  
  
~*~  
  
Hey guys! How was that chapter? I hope you all liked it. Thank-you to those of you have reviewed, it means so much. And when I was reading the reviews. I forgot who said it but. if you think when I say 'buh byez' is childish and annoying, too bad because I like saying that and I am going to continue to say that okay? I don't mean to sound mean, but that' just how it is. If you haven't reviewed, please do so! Thank-you for taking your *precious* time to read this! It means so much! Welps, that's all for now! Buh Byez!  
  
§\/\/êë-ßãbýGü®¦ 


	3. Chapter 3: First Half of Work

Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that so please don't sue me!  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter Action/Sound effect  
  
*Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
(SBG:) My little notes  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
  
  
Nanny Sakura  
  
Chapter Three: First Day of Work  
  
Sakura's Point of View  
  
I was all ready dressed in the jeans and top. Right now I was driving to the Li mansion. I walked up the steps as I did yesterday and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Hi Miss Kinomoto," Meiling said as she opened the door wide so I could step inside.  
  
"Hey. You can call me Sakura if you want," I say to the little girl smiling. She was just so. how Tomoyo would say 'kawaii'!  
  
"Okay! Daddy! Sakura's here!" The girl yelled at what seemed the top of her lungs. The same man came out and greeted me with a cold glare. What was up with this guy? Mou. Half the time he was all-nice, the other half he spent glaring at me.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto. I will be working at home for today. You should be taking Mei (a nickname he has for her. It's pronounced May just in case you didn't know) to school," Li said to me.  
  
"Yes Master Li," I said. I noticed Meiling was all ready to go to school.  
  
"You can call me Mei too!" She said happily. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She seemed so happy about everything and genki.  
  
"Okay. Are you ready to go?" I asked her still smiling.  
  
"Yup," she said as she took my hand.  
  
"Do you want me to drive you? Or is your school within walking distance, it's really nice today," I said to her.  
  
"How about we walk," Mei said to me.  
  
"Okay, come on let's go," I said to her.  
  
"Mei honey, you go one ahead, I need to speak with Miss Kinomoto first," Li said to me.  
  
"Yes?" I asked him. Frankly, I didn't like the man so far.  
  
"You are to come back here after you drop off Mei, there are a few things I want you to do. And you can drop the formalities and just call me Syaoran or Li if you wish," he said to me as he turned towards his papers.  
  
"Li is fine, and you may call me Sakura if you wish. I have to go catch up to Mei, I don't like to keep people waiting," I said as I ran out of the mansion.  
  
Syaoran's Point of View  
  
"Li is fine, and you may call me Sakura if you wish. I have to go catch up to Mei, I don't like to keep people waiting," Sakura said as she ran out of the house.  
  
That is some girl. She loves my daughter, I can see that already, and she isn't some bimbo that isn't scared of breaking a nail. I'm staring at her through a window; I see her smiling down at Mei as she walks with her. Mei is skipping and walking while Sakura throws her head back and laughs at her occasionally before they disappear from my view. She's quite attractive. but all females are the same. They are only there to seduce you and torment you. I just have a feeling that Mei will be different from them though. She's so innocent and pure. maybe Sakura can be like that too. But hey what am I thinking? Soon enough Sakura returned.  
  
"Okay I'm back. What do you want me to do?" she said as she jogged over to my office.  
  
"I need you to put these into the mailbox, clean up Mei's room and have lunch made by 12:00. She comes home for lunch sometimes and today is one of those time," I say to her as I sign one of the papers I was looking at before.  
  
"All right, where are the letters?" she asks me. I look up at her and only then notice all of her features. She had auburn hair up her shoulders with what looked like natural blonde streaks. She was slim and was tanned. But the thing that captivated me most was her bright green emerald eyes.  
  
"They're right here," I said to her as I handed her a stack full of them. I saw her stare at them then take off to go outside.  
  
"There's just something about you Kinomoto Sakura that makes me want to get to know you better," I say to myself as I sat down. Once she was back I heard her go straight to the kitchen, shoot. I didn't even realize it was all ready 11:30. I got into the kitchen. I know I was rude before, but it's not like I'm actually going to admit it to her.  
  
"I'm making something I used to make all the time in Japan. Tuna sushi," she said to me as she heard me come in.  
  
"You lived in Japan?" I ask her.  
  
"Yeah. I was born and raised there," she said as she finished making it and set it down on the table with some chopsticks.  
  
"Why don't you and me go out for lunch so we can get to know each other better?" I ask her.  
  
"I'll have to see about that Li," she said to me. Why was I getting the feeling that she didn't like me? I knew we had to get along. Mei would be so mad at me if I fired her, I could tell she liked her. So I had to admit defeat and say sorry for being rude to her.  
  
Sakura's Point of View  
  
I swear some guys must be on PMS too. They're so rude and inconsiderate at one point and then next they're asking you out to lunch!  
  
"Listen, I just want to apologize for what I said earlier, it was rude of me. Can you accept my apology?" he asked me. Well, that was unexpected.  
  
"I accept. And I would enjoy lunch out with you. Thanks, we'll just wait for Mei to come and eat first," is aid again. I guess he was okay. At least he was trying to be civil with me.  
  
"Hey Sakura! Hey daddy!" Mei said as she ran into the place and gave Li and me. She then sat at the table and picked up the sushi.  
  
"What's this?" she asked as she placed it into her mouth.  
  
"It's tuna sushi," I said. We spoke for a little while then Mei went back to school.  
  
"Shall we go?" Li said to me.  
  
"Okay," I said as I grabbed my denim jacket I had brought with me and we went outside into his black Mercedes.  
  
~*~  
  
Thank you to all of the people that reviewed! It means so much. Next time, they'll be having lunch. I might make something happen, but I'm not sure. Be sure to review, and let me know if you want me to e-mail me when you review okay? I also just found out this morning that I might not be able to upload for a while because of some stupidness I wrote, but I'll try to do so anyways. Welps, that's all for now. Buh byez! 


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch

Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that so please don't sue me!  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter Action/Sound effect  
  
*Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
(SBG:) My little notes  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
  
  
Nanny Sakura  
  
Chapter Four: Lunch  
  
Third Person POV  
  
The two climbed into Syaoran's car and drove he began to drive. Not a word was said. Only one thing was there. *SILENCE*.  
  
"So. where are we going?" Sakura asked feeling quite awkward.  
  
"There's a really good restaurant I know. My sister owns it with some guy," Syaoran replied. (I wonder who this guy could be?)  
  
"Oh really? My brother owns a restaurant with someone also. The girl there is really nice," Sakura said smiling. (Really. I do wonder.)  
  
"Oh I see. Well, we're here," Syaoran said as he parked the car.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" a woman with amber hair and dark brown eyes cried as soon as the two walked in. "Hey Siefa," Sakura said as she gave the woman a hug.  
  
"Hello Xiao Lang. WAIIIIIIII! You guys are dating! KAWAII!" Siefa cried again as she had stars in her eyes and clasped her hands to her chest. (Think Tomoyo)  
  
"HOE! Iie! You've been in Japan and with Tomoyo-chan for far too long!" Sakura cried.  
  
"Aww. you guys would make such a cute couple though," she said pouting.  
  
"Siefa." Syaoran said in a warning tone.  
  
"Siefa, is kaijuu here?" Touya asked coming out of a back room wiping his hands.  
  
"I am not a monster. I thought you would have left that back in Japan," Sakura said sighing. For some strange reason, Syaoran's head shot up, and then muttering incoherently, he went back to the conversation.  
  
"Hello gaki. And what are you doing with my sister!" Touya asked. rather loudly.  
  
"Oh yeah. Ying Fa, I forgot to tell you! He's my little brother I was telling you about!" Siefa said happily.  
  
"HE is your brother?" Sakura and Syaoran said at the same time. Syaoran was referring to Touya and Sakura was referring to Syaoran.  
  
"Yes. And?" Siefa asked Sakura.  
  
"Well. um. heh heh. could I have some noodles?" Sakura asked.  
  
" I'll get you another time Sakura Kinomoto," Siefa mumbles as she went to the back room once again to get some noodles.  
  
"So you're dating my little sister?" Touya asked as he began to glare. Neither Sakura nor Syaoran could take it any longer. Sakura fell into a chair with a 'hoe' and Syaoran pulled at his hair in frustration.  
  
"WE ARE NOT DATING, GOING OUT, OR A COUPLE IN ANY WAY," Syaoran said pronouncing every word very clear.  
  
"Okay, okay calm down! What do you want?" Touya asked.  
  
"Just a burger with fries and a coke," Syaoran said sitting beside Sakura.  
  
"Here you are Ying Fa. Do you want something to drink?" Siefa asked as she came out and put her noodles down.  
  
"Nope, I'm good right now. Thanks," Sakura said as she continued to eat.  
  
"So how did you guys meet?" Siefa asked.  
  
"She's working for me, taking care of Mei," Syaoran answered.  
  
"Isn't she so cute?" Siefa asked.  
  
"Yeah she is. She's so. um I don't know how to say it in Chinese. but genki?" Sakura said thinking.  
  
"I know what you mean. She must've gotten that from her mother. He's Mr. Grumpy," Siefa said smirking.  
  
"Okay. here you go. It's on the house. And since when did you come to Hong Kong Sakura?" Touya asked as he handed Syaoran his food.  
  
"Just a few days ago. I was lucky I found a job, and Tomoyo, Eriol and I are living together. And I'm so happy! Tomoyo's pregnant with a baby girl," Sakura said smiling widely.  
  
"That's great. Why didn't you guys call me? I would've come to help unpack and stuff," Touya asked.  
  
"Oh. We already had all of the furniture shipped over here. So we only needed to bring out clothes and stuff. You can come over later and help us with the nursery if you want. I'm sure they would love to see you again. How are things with Kaho coming?" Sakura asked.  
  
"They're good. The baby is due soon, so I'm sure she would love to see you again sometime soon," Touya answered smiling.  
  
"When you said Eriol. you wouldn't by chance mean Eriol Hiiragizawa, would you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Actually. yeah. Why? Do you know him?" Sakura said.  
  
"Yeah. I've known him since I was like 10, and then I came back to Hong Kong when I was around 15. I went to England for a few years," Syaoran explained.  
  
"Oh. Then you should come too. Oh and Siefa you and your sisters should really come as well. Tomoyo would love to talk to you guys again. It's been years since you five have seen each other," Sakura said happily.  
  
"We'll see. You guys better get going. Mei should be home soon. And Sakura-chan, remember the party I was telling you about last week? You need a date. You too Xiao Lang. I'll see you guys later," Siefa said as she disappeared in the back room once again. 'I have to get those two together some how. Maybe Tomoyo-chan will help me,' she thought to herself.  
  
"Bye onii-chan. Bye Siefa," Sakura said as she got up.  
  
"Bye Siefa, Kinomoto," Syaoran said as he did the same thing. 'Well I did find out a little bit about her. And I could've sworn I felt an aura when Kinomoto came in. But who else could it be?' Syaoran pondered as he and Sakura got in the car.  
  
"So who do you plan to go with?" Sakura asked,  
  
"I'm not too sure," Syaoran said as he started up the engine and began to drive. "But I know if I don't ask someone to come with me, then I'm going to be set up," he said again sighing.  
  
"I know what you mean. She says she has an announcement to make this time. So it's probably going to be good news or it wouldn't be so formal," Sakura said thoughtfully. Soon after this, another silence followed as they were both left to their own thoughts.  
  
'SAKURA YOU BAKA! Revealing your aura like that! What if someone felt it? Then they would figure out you're the Card Mistress, and people you love would get hurt. again. No, Sakura! That wasn't your fault. Think about other things. like. I wonder what it would be like to go with Li-kun. IIE! Sakura-chan, he's your boss. get over it! But still.' Sakura thought.  
  
'I wonder who that pink aura belongs to. I wonder if it could be. no, it's impossible,' Syaoran thought to himself. 'I'll have to survey her closer. I want her near me at the party. She seemed happy to be with her brother. So, she'll probably be happy again while we're there."  
  
~*~  
  
Hey guys! Well I decided to update seeing it's Christmas and all. I'll try and update all of my fics. I'm sorry if that isn't her name, or how you spell it. But I was looking at a site and they had his profile and it said his sisters' names. so I used them in this one. As for what wasn't Sakura's fault. that is probably going to be revealed soon enough. As for the descriptions of his sisters. I can't describe them all too well, but hey, at least I tried right? Well, I hope you guys liked this and thank-you to everyone who reviewed, it means so much! Thanks, and keep reviewing! MERRY CHRISTMAS MINAA-SAN!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Going Out For Dinner

Readers: Hey everyone! Thank-you to everyone who reviewed it means a ton! Well. I might have a bit more S+S moments in this one. I have no idea where it's going, so I might just cut it off. but then again I'm not too sure. Well let me know. and hopefully my writer's block for this story will go away! Well review and tell me what you think ok? On with the fic.  
  
Summary: Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that so please don't sue me!  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter Action/Sound effect  
  
*Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
(SBG:) My little notes  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
  
  
Nanny Sakura  
  
Chapter Five: Going Out For Dinner  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Mei cried out as she stepped into her home. "Daddy!"  
  
"Yes Mei?" Sakura said as she came jogging down the stairs.  
  
"I'm home!" Mei cried once more as she leaped into Sakura's arms for a hug.  
  
"That's great kiddo. But where's my hug?" a voice from behind the two said.  
  
"I called you too daddy! Sakura-chan just got here first!" She said as she leapt into her father's arms. Sakura just smiled warmly at the cute little girl.  
  
"So how was your day Mei?" Sakura asked as she held her hand and proceeded to walk down the rest of the steps.  
  
"It was pretty good. Oh, but I made a picture I want to show you late ok?" Mei asked.  
  
"Sure," Syaoran replied smiling. 'She's so good with my daughter.'  
  
"Daddy, can we go out for dinner tonight?" Mei asked.  
  
"Not tonight I'm afraid. I have to go see an old friend of mine. You're welcome to come too though, I know he's always loved the kids," Syaoran said kneeling down to meet her height.  
  
"It's okay Li, you can go, and then afterwards come to the place. I still have to give you the address anyway," Sakura said.  
  
"No Sakura-chan! You're supposed to come to dinner too! PLEASE!" Mei pleaded giving the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"No Mei! That's mine!" Sakura said stumbling back meaning the look.  
  
"Please," Mei pleaded again.  
  
"If it's okay with your father," Sakura mumbled almost inaudibly. Mei then turned to her father, and did the same thing.  
  
"Okay, okay," Syaoran said raising his own hands in his defense.  
  
"YAY!!" Mei cried as she ran around the house.  
  
"I'll call Eriol and Tomoyo to tell them I'll be late," Sakura said sighing as she picked out her cell phone from her pocket.  
  
"Mei really does like you a lot," Syaoran commented.  
  
"She's such a sweet little girl, "Sakura said back.  
  
"Yes I know. She means everything to me. I don't know what I do without her," Syaoran said sighing as he sat down.  
  
"Whatever happened to her mother? Doesn't she help care for her?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"Her mother wasn't even a good mother. she didn't know how to act around children. She treated them like an adult, and not what she was. a child. She even once almost got Mei drunk, she told her it was just a little something as it were nothing," Syaoran said. Sakura gasped at this. "So I divorced her. Of course Mei remembers nothing about this, and I'm thankful for that. But she needs to have a motherly, or at least womanly figure in her life. I'm also grateful she has a good one," Syaoran said smiling as he got up and left leaving a quite shocked Sakura still sitting on the couch.  
  
"Moshi moshi Tomoyo-chan speaking," A voice over her cell, said to her.  
  
"Oh! Hey Tomoyo! I have some bad news. I'm going to be late, but Touya is going to be there and a surprise visitor for Eriol will be coming with me too! Tell Eriol he met him when he was 10 in England," Sakura said smiling brightly.  
  
"That's great Sakura! When will you be coming? Who is he? Wait, why are you coming late again?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well, he's my boss actually. We went out for lunch and saw Touya and everyone there. Oh, Siefa, Feimei, Fuutie, and Fanren will be coming too. I'll be coming after dinner, and I'll be late because my boss' daughter, who is SO cute, dragged me into dinner with her and her father. also known as Li. I got to go Tomoyo-chan! Ja ne!" Sakura said quickly before the outbursts of kawaiis would come. She heard her start off, but just cut it off and turned off her cell so she wouldn't be able to call her back and ask for so called 'details' about everything.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Mei asked as she skipped into the room.  
  
"Yes Mei?" Sakura asked as she put he cell phone away.  
  
"Who was that you were talking to?" Mei asked sitting down with her.  
  
"Oh! That was my best friend in the whole world! I live with her and her husband. We planned on living together since we were a little older than you!" Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Really? Will I get to meet them?" Mei asked curiously.  
  
"Yup! We're going there tonight after dinner," Sakura said. Then a thought struck her. "Where do you think we'll be going for dinner?"  
  
"I don't know. But can you help me figure out what to wear?" Mei asked.  
  
"Sure, I just have to know where we're going first. So we know whether or not to dress up ok?" Sakura said.  
  
"Thank-you Sakura-chan. Do you get along with your friend's husband," Mei asked giving Sakura a hug.  
  
"Yeah of course! The three of us were great friends ever since we were little. He planned on living with us since the fifth grade too," Sakura explained. "There were some other people in on it too, but since we moved over here, they couldn't come because of jobs, so we said it was all right and we would live together once we move back to Japan."  
  
"You're going back?" Mei asked suddenly.  
  
"Well. yes. I'm only going to be here for a few years, and if nothing is keeping me here, then I'll go back. But hey! A lot can change within just a year! Imagine what can happen within 5," Sakura said quickly as she noticed Mei was on the verge of tears. The tears vanished and were replaced by a happy smile.  
  
"Okay!" She said happily.  
  
"I'm going to go find your father so I can find out where we're going okay? You go clean your room," Sakura suggested. Mei nodded her head and ran off to her room. When she got up a voice from behind her startled her.  
  
"I remember Eriol telling me all about that," a voice from behind said that made her jump slightly.  
  
"What? Oh it's just you. He did?" Sakura asked as she turned around and noticed he was standing there he whole time. He was leaning against wall, which was slightly shadowed. "You like to sneak up behind people don't you?" He just shrugged in response.  
  
"We'll be going to the same place for lunch. You should probably know that it's much more extravagant in the evenings," Syaoran said smirking.  
  
'What is he planning?' Sakura thought to herself. "Don't bother to make reservations, I always have immediate access," she said as she walked off.  
  
'You wait dear Sakura-chan,' Syaoran thought to himself as he straightened himself and left the room with the same smirk. 


	6. Chapter 6: Unpleasant Reunion Part I

Readers: Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It means so much! Whoever reviewed the last chapter is at the bottom! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. and it's going to have a little twist in it all! Sorry this is so short. yet another writers block until you get to the main action. Enjoy for now. and on with the chapter!  
  
Summary: Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that so please don't sue me!  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter Action/Sound effect  
  
*Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
(SBG:) My little notes  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
  
  
Nanny Sakura  
  
Chapter Six: Unpleasant Reunion Part I  
  
Sakura was walking up the stairs when she felt a sudden rush of a magical deep green aura. It was so strong! She was about to follow it when it vanished. 'Ah well,' Sakura thought to herself as she walked up the large staircase. 'I'll just have to hide my aura better. People in this house know magic.'  
  
"Hello Mei," Sakura said to the little girl that was sitting on her bed. The room was completely clean and she was on her bed reading a book. (Something I haven't done by choice in ages!)  
  
"Hi Sakura! What should I wear? I hope I can wear a dress! I have a new one I really want to wear!" Mei cried excitedly clasping her hands together.  
  
'Hoe. she acts just like Tomoyo-chan sometimes,' Sakura thought to herself while Mei got out a black dress with glitter on it. (Can't go into detail right now.)  
  
"Kerei," Sakura said.  
  
"What?" Mei asked.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, it means pretty in Japanese," Sakura answered smiling brightly.  
  
"Oh okay! Well I'm going to get changed! I know it's early, but you should really go home and dressed too!" Mei said smiling happily.  
  
"Mei? There you are honey! Are you going to wear that dress?" Syaoran asked meaning the dress clutched in her little hands.  
  
"Yup! Daddy? Can Sakura-chan go home and get ready early? Please!" Mei pleaded her father. Syaoran chuckled at her.  
  
"All right. Sakura. According to my daughter, you officially have two and a half hours to get ready. I'll pick you up at your place?" Syaoran offered.  
  
"Sure. My address is in my file," Sakura said as she got her jacket and purse and left in her car.  
  
"Daddy? Daddy?" Mei asked in a singsong voice.  
  
"Yes Mei?" Syaoran asked. When he realized what he was doing he looked away blushing.  
  
"You like her don't you daddy?" Mei giggled.  
  
"Mei I," Syaoran began but didn't get to finish considering that Mei was all ready in the shower. He sighed. 'I guess that answers the question.'  
  
~*Where Sakura Is*~  
  
"KAWAII!" Cried Tomoyo. Sakura was just explaining the situation seeing as she was cornered and was going be forced to eat Eriol's cookies if she didn't say what was happening that night with Li Syaoran. (Just imagine Eriol can't cook ok? Sorry to all of the Eriol lovers. I love him too, but it seemed appropriate).  
  
"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said sweat dropping.  
  
"KAWAII KAWAII KAWAII KAWAII!" Tomoyo screamed more.  
  
"Hoe," Sakura said as she sweat dropped some more.  
  
"Sakura-chan! I have to dress you up! You're going to take Li-kun's breath away!" Tomoyo said determinedly with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! I hate the guy! Why?" Sakura asked, not very sure if she wanted to know the answer herself.  
  
"You will know in time," Tomoyo said as she dragged her to her room and starting getting clothes together. This answer puzzled Sakura and she began to think about it. Before she even knew what was happening, she was wearing an off the shoulder black top with the word 'Kawaii' printed on it with deep pink rime stones with a low cut neckline. She was wearing a black skirt that went down diagonally with a ripped sparkly deep pink trimming. Her hair was done up in an elegant French twist with a few stray hairs that wouldn't stay in place, framing her face, along with a light brown eye shadow that only glittered and light pink lip gloss.  
  
"Tomoyo! This is way too much," Sakura said looking at herself in the mirror. "Not to mention a bit revealing."  
  
"Then it's prefect. Now put on these shoes," Tomoyo said handing her glittery black strap on sandals. Sakura mumbled something incoherently, but obeyed. They then heard a ring at the door.  
  
"Hurry and get the door Tomoyo! That's probably him! I don't want Eriol to know that Li is here! He has to wait until later tonight," Sakura said quickly.  
  
"Okay!" Tomoyo said as she at looked Sakura once more and ran for the door. "I got it Eriol!" She cried as she dashed down the stairs, and opened the door only to walk outside which Li was taken back quite a bit.  
  
"You're not Sakura," Syaoran said.  
  
"Great observation!" Tomoyo said sarcastically. " I would let you come in, but Sakura wants Eriol to meet you as a surprise so you two could both talk for a while. By the way, Daidouji Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend. Nice to meet you," Tomoyo said as she stuck out her hand for him to shake it. He looked shocked for a moment.  
  
"The Daidouji Tomoyo, of Daidouji Designs?" He asked.  
  
"Yup! The one and the only. Oh hello sweetie! What's your name?" Tomoyo said as she just noticed the girl holding Syaoran's hand.  
  
"Meiling! But everyone calls me Mei! You're Tomoyo? Sakura-chan talks all about you! You're really pretty. Just like Sakura-chan," Mei said smiling. (I know Sakura hasn't spoken all that much of Tomoyo, but let's just pretend she has.)  
  
"Aw, thank-you. You're a really pretty little girl too! Do you like Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked talking to the girl.  
  
"Yeah but I think daddy likes her more," Mei said giggling. Tomoyo too giggled at this and Syaoran turned into a human tomato. Sakura rushed out.  
  
"Sorry I'm late! Tomoyo go back in! Eriol's coming. I was able to stall him for a while, but he's coming fast! Hello Li! Hey Mei. Come on let's go before Eriol-kun sees you!" Sakura said hurrying down the steps grabbing both of their hands.  
  
"Ja ne Sakura-chan. Have fun ne? And don't forget to dazzle Mr. over there!" Tomoyo said to her quickly in Japanese.  
  
"Hai," Sakura replied leaving a puzzled Mei, but Syaoran knew what they had said to each other. "Ja ne!" She cried before she got into the car and sped off.  
  
TBC  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Tiffany sWeEtAzNaNgEl Blue Heaven KrisitexxNguyen eEvilryokojesseandfiend Kiorae luckyducky7too Lorraine sakuratenshi Lily JadeGreenGoddess BV Friends ssjha RaCheL Kan-chan DANIELLE NGO Catherine Perey Carolyn  
  
Sorry if I forgot your name! I must not have gotten it yet! Please keep on reviewing and thank-you. 


	7. Chapter 7: The Rival

Readers: Hello everyone! It's been such a long time since I've worked on this fic! You'll see why the reunion is so unpleasant in the next chapter! I promise! Well, enjoy and I hope you like it!  
  
Summary: Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that so please don't sue me!  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter Action/Sound effect  
  
*Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
(SBG:) My little notes  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
  
  
Nanny Sakura Seven  
  
Chapter: The Rival  
  
Sakura, Syaoran and Mei had already been seated at a restaurant while they looked at the menus and waited for their waiter to come and attend to them.  
  
"Oh my god. These prices are way too high. Are you sure about this?" asked a concerned Sakura. Syaoran just nodded.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Tell us about yourself once you order okay?" Mei said happily.  
  
"Sure," Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Sakura?" a voice asked while she was looking at the menu. When she looked up she smiled.  
  
"Derek! Oh my god! When was the last time I saw you? University?" Sakura asked as she got up to give him a hug. You could see Syaoran scowling while Mei looked rather confused.  
  
"Yeah I know. You're coming to Tomoyo and Eriol's later right?" Derek asked smiling brightly.  
  
"Yeah! Of course! I only live with them," Sakura smirked.  
  
"So you guys actually did it? Oh, is this your family?" Derek asked a little less enthusiastically.  
  
"Oh how rude of me! Li, Mei this is an old friend from university, Derek Masaki. Derek this is Li Syaoran, and his daughter, Li Meiling," Sakura said smiling happily.  
  
"Nice to meet you," Syaoran grumbled.  
  
"Are you and Sakura-chan going out?" Mei asked curiously.  
  
"Heh heh. Curious kid. No Mei, we're just friends," Sakura said to her.  
  
"Oh okay!" Mei relied happily. Syaoran could have sworn Derek's face fell.  
  
"Sakura, we have to hurry. If we still want to go to Eriol's early," Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah that's true. We should catch up some time Derek. Here's my number," Sakura said as she wrote her number on a napkin.  
  
"All right. So what can I get you guys?" he asked as he placed the number in his pocket.  
  
"I'll take the chicken primavera," Mei said happily. Derek smiled at her enthusiasm.  
  
"Same here," Sakura said.  
  
""I'll take the fettuccini chicken Alfredo," Syaoran answered.  
  
"I'll be back and take your drinking orders afterwards," Derek said as he scribbled it down on his notepad and walked off.  
  
"He likes you," Syaoran said once he was sure he was gone.  
  
"Hoe? No way. Derek and I were just good friends in school," Sakura replied blushing slightly.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Tell us more about you! I know what type of person you are, but I wanna know your interests!" Mei cried.  
  
"Okay," Sakura said smiling. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"What your favorite color, favorite sport, what you look for in a guy, that type of thing," Mei answered while Syaoran just listened.  
  
"Okay. My favorite color is pink; I have tons of sports I like. But the ones I like most would probably be volleyball and basketball. I am not going to tell you what I look for in a guy because of the fact you're meeting my best friend tonight. and you'll probably join her in her 'quest'," Sakura replied.  
  
"Aw come on Sakura-chan! Please?" Mei asked. "Daddy help me!"  
  
"Please Sakura," Syaoran asked playfully with amusement in his eyes as he smiled genuinely.  
  
"Fine, fine. Well, he has to be sweet, kind, caring, great with kids, um. gentle, he has to know how to actually have fun, and I think that's about it," Sakura replied.  
  
"What about his looks?" Mei asked.  
  
"They don't really matter to me. It's the inside of a person that really matters. Not the surface," Sakura said again.  
  
'Maybe she is different from all the other women,' Syaoran thought to himself as she said these things.  
  
"And here are your orders," Derek said coming back, placing everything on the table.  
  
"Thanks. I'll get a coke," Sakura said.  
  
"Come on Sakura! You still don't drink?" Derek asked smiling as he scribbled down her order.  
  
"Nope," she said.  
  
"Daddy can I have wine?" Mei asked. Syaoran chuckled.  
  
"Two more cokes please," Syaoran replied.  
  
"It's on the way," Derek said as he took off.  
  
"I'll be right back. I'm going to use the rest room," Syaoran said as he got up. Sakura smiled and nodded while Mei asked her a few more questions.  
  
"Yo Mr. Li," Derek said.  
  
"Yes," Syaoran answered.  
  
"Lay off of Sakura. She's my chick," Derek said.  
  
"Excuse me? I don't know what you're talking about," Syaoran said as he turned into the bathroom. When he got back he saw Mei and Sakura talking.  
  
"You must be joking," Sakura said laughing.  
  
"Joking about what?" Syaoran asked as he came back.  
  
"I was telling her about the pool incident," Mei answered smiling mischievously.  
  
"Aw man," Syaoran said as he slumped into his chair and began to eat his food.  
  
"You really just walked into the pool?" Sakura asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah. It's quite embarrassing. I thought there was more concrete," Syaoran answered.  
  
"Aw don't worry. I've done much more embarrassing things," Sakura answered. For the rest of the dinner, they spoke about moments they had and shared experience and opinions they had about almost all topics. By the time they reached Tomoyo and Eriol's house, Mei was fast asleep.  
  
"I'll put her in my room," Sakura whispered.  
  
"Show me where your room is. I'll carry her," Syaoran whispered back as he scooped her up in his arms. She opened the door and crept up the stairs with Syaoran following behind her. Sakura smiled and brushed a hair from her face. They exited and walked down the stairs.  
  
"Eriol-kun!" Sakura called out.  
  
"Hai Sakura-chan? You just returned I presume?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Hai. I have a friend of yours here," Sakura said smiling.  
  
"Honto ne? Who?" Eriol asked. Sakura pushed Syaoran in front of him.  
  
"Syaoran Li! When was the last time I saw you man?" Eriol exclaimed happily as he gave his friend a hug.  
  
"I don't know, it's been years!" Syaoran said back as happily as Eriol.  
  
"You're back Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said as she greeted her friend.  
  
"Sakura-chan! It's so nice to see you," a girl with long blonde hair and hazel eyes said.  
  
"Hi Tonya," Sakura forced out. She never liked the girl all that much because of the fact it was because of her none of her relationships work out. She always went after guys who were already taken. Including Eriol.  
  
"Tonya," Syaoran spat out.  
  
"Li," Tonya said in a not-so-happy tone. The two stood there with their arms crossed glaring at one another, while Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura stood confused.  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapter 8: Unpleasant Reunion Part II

Readers: Hello everyone! It's been such a long time since I've worked on this fic! You'll see why the reunion is so unpleasant in the next chapter! I promise! Well, enjoy and I hope you like it!  
  
Thank-you s:  
  
Elle-poohbear, lil-cherrie-blossym, diablo1505, Sweet Madison, Bloodlust Night, A LiTTle SomeOnE, yoriko sakura-chan, luckyducky7too, rose, Ash Night, kawaiitenshisakura, cherry blossom and chibisakura!  
  
Special Thanks to lil-cherrie-blossym for being the 100th reviewer!  
  
Summary: Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that so please don't sue me!  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects - (SBG:) My little notes  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
  
  
Nanny Sakura Seven  
  
Chapter Eight: Unpleasant Reunion Part II  
  
"What are you doing here Li?" Tonya asked while glaring.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," Syaoran responded as he too glared. It looked as if they were going to rip each other to threads.  
  
"Okay, calm down you guys! What is wrong with you both?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura. this is my ex-wife, the one I was telling you about," Syaoran spat out.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Tomoyo asked while Eriol just stood there extremely confused.  
  
"Well, I have a daughter, as you already know Mei. When Mei was younger she-" Syaoran began but Tonya cut him off.  
  
"I told you I thought it was juice!" Tonya screamed.  
  
"How could you not be able to tell the difference between juice and alcohol?" Syaoran screamed in response. Everyone was stunned into silence.  
  
"Tonya, I think you should leave," Sakura said her voice low.  
  
"Oh come on Sakura! You can't actually believe this? Sakura! You're my friend!" Tonya exclaimed.  
  
"Leave Tonya," Eriol said briskly. Tonya let out a scoff, gathered her things and left.  
  
"Now that was an unpleasant reunion," Syaoran mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Sakura-chan? What was that all about?" Mei asked coming down the steps sleepy-eyed.  
  
"Oh Mei! It's nothing, don't you worry. How was your nap?" Sakura asked her smiling.  
  
"I'm still sleepy. Are we at your house now?" Mei asked her eyes lighting up.  
  
"Yeah. You want to sleep some more until everyone else arrives?" Sakura asked her. Mei nodded her head and proceeded back upstairs.  
  
"Okay, so we only know half of the story. We need to know the rest Xiao Lang," Eriol said addressing him by his real name. Syaoran sighed, sat down and began and ended his story of hoe he met Tonya, to how he divorced her.  
  
"Well, it happened quite a long time ago. I was at a bar with a few friends, and we got along great. We exchanged phone numbers and started to date for a while. After about 3 years I asked her to marry me, and she said yes, and then we had the wedding. The only thing though, is that she started to get really moody and seemed like an entirely different person. Soon enough though, she got pregnant and had Meiling. I usually took care of her, because she was my only child. I decided to watch her a little more carefully. When she was filling the bottle with something, which I too thought it was juice, but since I was standing from a distance, I couldn't smell the alcohol. When Mei started to catch the fever, I smelled what was in the bottle and saw that it was rum. So I divorced her immediately," Syaoran said sighing.  
  
"Oh we're really sorry Li-kun. Is there anything we can do to help?" Tomoyo asked concerned.  
  
"Nope. I'm okay. But Mei seems to really like Sakura," Syaoran said smiling slightly.  
  
"She's a great kid. Really nice and has a good nature," Sakura said smiling in return.  
  
"Just like our Sakura-chan! How kawaii!" Tomoyo said getting all starry eyed once more.  
  
"Hoe. Tomoyo-chan, calm down a bit," Sakura said.  
  
"Tomoyo ahs an obsession with video-taping Sakura," Eriol whispered to his friend as Tomoyo whipped out her camera and Sakura hid behind a pillow.  
  
-Ding-Dong-  
  
"I'll get it," Sakura said as she ran for the door.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura, get back here!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "You can't make a pregnant woman run!"  
  
"You got her pregnant?" Syaoran asked smirking.  
  
"Well." Eriol said laughing nervously while blushing.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay the hell away from me," an angry Sakura said as she walked back in with a guy with jet black hair and piercing silver eyes following her. 


	9. Chapter 9: And More Reunions!

Readers: Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while. But I've been having so many projects. and it's really hard to try and fit this in. So, I'll try and make this chapter a little bit longer okay? No promises. I have no idea where this fic is going, so please let me know ok? Thanks! On with the thank-you s!  
  
Thank-you s: Jenny, Kan-chan, Crimson Blu, hyperdevil213, babyg2988, Sweet Madison, Season Sweetheart, luckyducky7too, chibisakura, Elle-poohbear, Danielle Ngo, lil chibi flower, AzNTaMMi, and mellows!  
  
I'm really sorry if your name isn't here. I must not have gotten it or skipped it. Again, I'm really sorry.  
  
Summary: Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that so please don't sue me!  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects - (.) My hopefully little notes  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
  
  
Nanny Sakura  
  
Chapter Nine: And More Reunions!  
  
  
  
~*~ In the last chapter ~*~  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay the hell away from me," an angry Sakura said as she walked back in with a guy with jet-black hair and piercing silver eyes following her.  
  
~*~ End of last chapter ~*~  
  
"Woman will you listen to me!" He cried out in frustration.  
  
"For someone who is trying to get their ex-girlfriend back, you're doing one hell of a job!" Sakura cried out as she continued to walk away from him.  
  
"What do you want Christopher?" Tomoyo asked the guy coldly.  
  
"Stay out of this Daidouji," he shot back to her.  
  
"Shut up and get out. How dare you speak to us in our house like that!" Sakura yelled as she whipped around.  
  
"Sakura please," he began.  
  
"That's Kinomoto to you Stang Christopher," Sakura said while glaring at him and tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Sakura, why are you being like this?" Christopher asked her.  
  
"You know good as hell why I am acting like this!" Sakura screeched.  
  
"Chris, I think you should leave," Eriol said.  
  
"Eriol, buddy. Come on! You and I were always great friends," Christopher pleaded him. (Chris, Christopher, Stang = Christopher Stang. Just for reference).  
  
"The key word there is 'were'. Now get out. You will not speak to my wife and my best friend like that," Eriol said coldly.  
  
"Eriol, Tomoyo come on!" Christopher asked looking around frantically.  
  
"Do not make me remove you," Sakura said threateningly.  
  
"And what can you do to me princess," Christopher asked amused.  
  
"Maybe you don't remember. but in high school I kicked your ass too many times because of the mere fact that I have perfected all martial arts. So don't make me do it again," Sakura said with a smirk on her face.  
  
-Ding Dong-  
  
"I'll get it," Tomoyo said. She went to the door and brought back a few of their other friends. Chiharu, Takashi, Naoko, Rika, Terada-sensei, Derek and a few people from high school were also there.  
  
"What are you doing here Stang?" Chiharu asked while glaring.  
  
"Hello Chiharu. Everyone. This is not over Sakura. We will meet again to discuss this. I assure you," Christopher said as he walked out. Sakura sat on the couch, her head in her hands.  
  
"Why can't he just leave me alone," Sakura cried out as she walked upstairs to the rooms upstairs.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran said, as he was about to go after her.  
  
"Leave her on her own for about five minutes," Tomoyo said as she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Who are you?" Takashi asked.  
  
"I could ask the same thing," Syaoran responded.  
  
"This is an old friend of mine. He's also Sakura's boss," Eriol said. "Meet Li Syaoran." Greetings went around to everyone, but the entire time his mind was on Sakura, while he glared at Derek.  
  
"I better go see if she's alright," Syaoran said as he dashed up the stairs.  
  
"He is SO in love with her," Naoko commented.  
  
"I know. I know," Eriol said sighing as everyone broke out into laughter.  
  
"We should set them up somehow," Tomoyo said.  
  
"No way! Have some mercy on him!" Eriol said. All the girls gave him evil grin as they took out some form of cosmetics. "Did I just say that? I meant count me in! What's the plan?"  
  
(As if I'm going to tell you! I don't even know what it's going to be yet -_-)  
  
~*Sakura and Syaoran*~  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked quietly as he entered the last room he had to check.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here," Sakura said as she wiped her tears away.  
  
"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked as he stepped in and sat beside her.  
  
"I guess," Sakura said still sniffling.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked wrapping her into a one armed hug.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," Sakura said smiling while leaning on his shoulder. "Sorry about Chris and the whole scene."  
  
"It's okay. Whenever you want to talk about it I'm here. I have a feeling it's a long story, so you can tell me some other time. You have guests downstairs we shouldn't keep them waiting. Come on, let's go," Syaoran said helping her up and giving her one of his rare smiles. Sakura smiled happily back as they walked down the stairs together.  
  
"Hey! You feeling better Sakura-chan?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm great!" Sakura said.  
  
"Then let's get this party started!" Takashi said. "Did you know that parties originally began in the 17th century when people-" he began but a loud thump was heard which stopped him.  
  
"We're 22 and you still can't stop lying! 18 years I've put up with this!" Chiharu yelled as everyone broke into laughter. (I don't remember what ages I put them as. so bare with me. -_-)  
  
As the night progressed, they all spoke about their lives and what has happened in the last few years. They shared their joys and their sorrows. They all got to know each other again, but soon they all had to return home due to their children. They did make arrangements to meet up again soon though. Soon enough, only the four remained.  
  
"Too bad Mei is so hard to wake up. It would've been great if she could have met everyone," Sakura said yawning.  
  
"Reminds me of someone I know," Tomoyo said looking at Sakura.  
  
"Shut up. Anyways, I'm going to sleep. Don't worry, I'll be at work on time on Monday. Night everyone," Sakura said as she went upstairs.  
  
"I think I'll get some sleep too. Good night," Tomoyo said as she followed her friend upstairs. Once he was sure they had gone upstairs, he asked.  
  
"So you like her," Eriol said as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"W-what are you talking about?" Syaoran stuttered out.  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You seriously suck at hiding this type of thing from me," Eriol said as he snapped and both had coffee in their hands.  
  
"I know. And it doesn't help knowing that you're the reincarnation of Clow Reed," Syaoran said as he sipped his coffee.  
  
"Tomoyo knows it too. So it's not only people with magic," Eriol said smirking.  
  
"Ugh. Leave me alone will you man?" Syaoran groaned.  
  
"Why should I? It's so much fun doing this to you," Eriol said. 'I wonder if they know about each other's magic. If not, I will keep it that way.'  
  
"I better get going. I have a ton of paperwork to do tomorrow. Maybe you and everyone could drop by sometime?" Syaoran asked as he got up.  
  
"Maybe in a little while, I think we're all going to be busy for a while. So we can catch up and call some more in a few weeks?" Eriol said as he walked towards the room Mei was sleeping in.  
  
"Sure, I'll call you tomorrow okay?" Syaoran said as he picked her up and walked down the steps to the doorstep.  
  
"Sure. Ja ne," Eriol said as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Tomoyo, I hope your plan works. I really do," Eriol whispered as he climbed the steps.  
  
TBC  
  
I'M SO HAPPY! EVEN THOUGH I'VE SEEN IT ALREADY. BUT STILL THE CCS MOVIE IS ON! MUST GO WATCH! JA NE AND PLEASE R+R!! 


	10. Chapter 10: Introduction of the Plan

Summary: Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
  
Readers: Hey guys! I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while. But I've been having so many projects. and it's really hard to try and fit this in. So, I'll try and make this chapter a little bit longer okay? No promises. I have no idea where this fic is going, so please let me know ok? Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that so please don't sue me!  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects - (.) My hopefully little notes  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
  
  
Nanny Sakura  
  
Chapter Ten: Introduction of the Plan  
  
Sakura's Point of View ~* A few weeks later *~  
  
"Okay, what do you want me to do for you today?" I asked as I bounced in. I was wearing jeans and a baby blue t-shirt.  
  
"I just need you to mail a few things for me. Mei will be staying for lunch at school and she's been begging for us to take her to some ice cream place," Syaoran said as he handed me a few envelopes while he was still reading and signing.  
  
"You look way stressed out," I said to him. He really did. And he seems like a good guy, so I guess I could consider him as a friend.  
  
"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Syaoran said. His eyes were still darting from place to place, reading and signing away.  
  
"Okay. You're going to stop and come with me," I said taking away his pen.  
  
"Hey! Need pen! Must sign!" Syaoran said as he allowed me to drag him away.  
  
"Once you can register full sentences and are have taken a break with me, you'll get your pen back," I said to him speaking like he was a young child.  
  
"Yes ma'am," he said to me as I giggled at his remark. For these pass few weeks he's been loosening up and I think I can more than just consider him as a friend. I know he's a friend. But I always get these weird feeling when I'm around him. I have no idea what it is. (But we do!)  
  
Third Person Point of View  
  
Once Sakura had dragged Syaoran out of his office they went outside for some fresh air.  
  
"Come on, let's take a walk," Sakura suggested.  
  
"But I have paperwork to get done," Syaoran said.  
  
"When you're at home, the only thing you do is paperwork. While you're at the office, I have no idea what you do there, but it probably consists of some paperwork. So you're going to take a break with me for a while, and then I'll give you your pen for the paperwork okay?" Sakura reasoned.  
  
"Okay," came his grumbled reply.  
  
"I think Tomoyo and Eriol want you stop by today. You and Mei want to come over for dinner?" Sakura offered.  
  
"Sure. I'll see if she doesn't have all that much homework. She's a great student, and I want to keep it that way," Syaoran said as they aimlessly wandered the gardens of the estate.  
  
"Of course. But hopefully we'll see you around 7:00 p.m.?" Sakura asked again.  
  
"We'll try. Now that I've taken a break, can I have my pen back?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"You are so desperate," Sakura sighed as she handed him back the pen.  
  
"Thank you," he said as he led them back to the house.  
  
"You could have just taken another pen you know," Sakura said as she headed off to the kitchen while he froze and thought about what she had just said.  
  
"Damn! She's right!" Syaoran exclaimed to himself smiling as he went back into his home office.  
  
~*Later that night*~  
  
"Eriol, I think we should start putting our plan into action," Tomoyo said.  
  
"I know. They've gotten a lot closer and really like each other now. Sakura didn't like him all that much in the beginning," Eriol commented.  
  
"I know. But since Mei has been helping us too, it makes it a lot easier. I'm glad she wouldn't mind Sakura as a mother, or else things would be much more difficult. It also helps that Mei and Sakura have bonded quite a bit," Tomoyo responded.  
  
"Yeah I know. I'm just concerned about what he's going to do when he finds out she's the Cards Mistress. The Li's have been wanting the Clow Cards for a while, being the direct descendants and all. Especially his mother, Yelan. Well we should start off the dinner for tonight. Mei and Syaoran are probably going to be coming to dinner tonight around 7," Tomoyo said as she began to prepare dinner.  
  
"Well, I hope everything works out," Eriol said as he began to help out with the salad. "I'll get Sakura, she always complains that we never allow her to help out," Eriol said as he climbed the stairs. Sakura soon came down and began to help with the dinner. At about a ¼ to 7, they all finished and went upstairs to get ready.  
  
~*At dinner*~  
  
"Hey you guys. Just come on in. Mei I'll take your coat," Tomoyo said as she leaned down to take it from her. She also whispered something to Mei. "We're starting." Mei just smiled brightly and nodded.  
  
Soon they were all seated at the table as they spoke light heartedly. There were two evil smirks, worn by Mei and Tomoyo, a worried look for his friend, by Eriol, soon being covered by an evil smirk, and lastly, two oblivious faces about what was going to occur. Of course there would be magic at work. or would there? You'll never know. until you read the next chapter.  
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 11: Jealous?

Summary: Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
  
Thanks to all of the people that reviewed the fic! It means a lot to me! I'm really sorry, but I can't put who it was. I have to finish up my homework. but you will get a chapter 12 with this or soon ok? Sorry once again!  
  
Readers: Hey! The site is working again so I've decided to get on with the writing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thank you to the people who have told me which story they want me to write next. I'm still not too sure, ubut I'll let you know ok? Enough of my babbling, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that so please don't sue me!  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects - (.) My hopefully little notes  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
Nanny Sakura  
  
Chapter Eleven: Jealous?  
  
Third Person Point of View  
  
They were all seated at the table as simple thoughts ran through all of their minds.  
  
'Ohohohohoho!! There's no escaping me now Sakura-chan! I know you like him!' Tomoyo thought while smiling.  
  
'Poor Sakura and Syaoran. I've felt the wrath of my dearest Tomoyo a few too many times. Ah well, it's always been great doing this type of thing to my cute little descendant,' Eriol thought as he ate some more rice.  
  
'Daddy and Sakura-chan! I know you'll be happy,' Mei thought as she sipped her pop.  
  
'They're up to something,' Sakura and Syaoran thought as they spoke.  
  
"I remember when we were in grade eight, those two were still head over heels, and still were too shy to say a thing. Whenever each other's name was mentioned even, they would turn into light bulbs. So a few friends and myself had a tough time setting them up, trying to make them confess. But it was all worth it in the end. Seeing how Mrs. Hiiragizawa here is now pregnant with her baby girl," Sakura said nudging Tomoyo. Tomoyo smiled and mouthed a word, which went unnoticed by Sakura and Syaoran.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Well we're pretty sure they like one another, but we have to make sure of it, so the first thing we'll need to do is make to them jealous. Eriol and I know all about Sakura's old boyfriends, we just don't know a thing about Syaoran," Tomoyo said as she paced the living room.  
  
"But I know all about Daddy's dates. I hated them all, so I can just say what so-called 'good qualities' were in them," Mei said as Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Syaoran, I wish you all the mercy in the world," Eriol whispered.  
  
~*~ End of Flashback~*~  
  
"Hey leave us out of this! Do you remember what Chris did for you on Valentines Day?" Tomoyo asked as she started.  
  
"Ugh. He's a pathetic jerk. You know why he did it," Sakura snorted.  
  
"Did what? Did what?" Mei asked looking eager to know.  
  
"Well, in the morning, he came to her door with twelve dozen roses and how many boxes of chocolate?" Tomoyo asked as she side glanced at Syaoran. His face had shock and despise written all over it.  
  
"You forget Tomoyo. He used his father's money. Flaunting it all over the place all the time too. And it was 10 boxes," Sakura said while stabbing at her food, following it by shoving it in her mouth.  
  
"Wow! That's a lot! It sounds like you don't like him all that much anymore though Sakura-chan," Mei said.  
  
"No, not anymore. Maybe when you get a bit older I can tell you," Sakura said while smiling at her.  
  
"Well, it doesn't even begin to end there," Eriol said.  
  
"There's more?" Syaoran asked bewildered. Sakura nodded. "And this guy's in high school?"  
  
"Yup. And then he kept on chasing her in college and university. But anyway, when we arrived at school he had cheery blossoms in her locker, which she liked a lot more. Then, when she entered the classroom, there was MORE chocolate waiting for her," Tomoyo said looking disgusted.  
  
"Dear Lord, what's wrong with that guy? Was he expecting something in return?" Syaoran asked as he ate some more food.  
  
"You could say that," Sakura said sadly.  
  
"But Sakura-chan didn't see anything wrong with it the beginning, she thought it was 'sweet'," Eriol said. Syaoran showed a face and they knew he was jealous.  
  
"I remember once Daddy had one of his 'female friends' over once," Mei began.  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked with a tinge of jealousy in her voice.  
  
"Heh heh, hush now Mei," Syaoran said as he covered her mouth. Sakura raised an eyebrow but just went back to her food. Mei was trying to say something, but it was muffled so she just gave up.  
  
"Eriol, could you help me get something from the kitchen?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Can I get a refill of Sprite?" Mei asked.  
  
"Sure. Come on honey," Tomoyo said as she took her hand.  
  
"They're up to something," Sakura said to herself.  
  
"No doubt," Syaoran said looking in the direction of where the three disappeared.  
  
~*In the kitchen*~  
  
"They like each other, so we have that down. Sakura's pretty good at hiding this type of thing, but you can tell it in her voice. And Syaoran just can't hide it at all," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Daddy's always been good a concealing most of his emotions. Except when he's jealous," Mei said as she poured herself more Sprite.  
  
"Must you bother the poor man?" Eriol asked. Mei raised an eyebrow while Tomoyo shot him a glare.  
  
"Okay, I'll shut up now," Eriol said, as he picked up the cake and left.  
  
"That, would be wise," Tomoyo said as she picked up the brownies with Mei trailing behind.  
  
"We're back. and we have dessert to join us," Eriol said placing down the cake as everyone took a piece.  
  
"You guys can really cook," Mei commented.  
  
"Thank-you," Tomoyo said. "The cake is in courtesy of Sakura."  
  
"This is great Sakura-chan!" Mei exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said as she ate some of the brownies instead, as Mei, Sakura and Tomoyo shot into a 'girl talk' session.  
  
"Syaoran, Valentines Day is coming up and you know you can top that. And we all know you like her, and it's way too obvious she likes you too, so just ask her out already!" Eriol whispered to his friend.  
  
"What? I mean, I will, I mean I have no feelings for her! She's my employee!!" Syaoran whispered back. Eriol just gave him a look. "Fine!"  
  
"Well we better get going, you have school tomorrow Mei," Syaoran said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.  
  
"But it's only 9:30 daddy!" Mei exclaimed once more.  
  
"And that means you only have a ½ hour to get the rest of your homework done. Let's go kiddo," Syaoran said as he got up and walked himself and Mei to the door.  
  
"I'll see you two tomorrow morning," Sakura said as she walked the two to the door while Eriol and Tomoyo eavesdropped behind a plant.  
  
"Mei, why don't you go to the car?" Syaoran suggested as he opened the car with the remote.  
  
"Oooh! Okay," Mei said happily.  
  
"I was actually wondering," Syaoran began as his face started to heat up.  
  
"Wondering about what?" Sakura asked pretty sure what he was getting at. She too could feel her face getting red.  
  
"Uh. never mind. I'll see you at work tomorrow. Bye," Syaoran said quickly as he ran towards his car, then sped off.  
  
"Who am I kidding? As if he would like me. It's not as if I like him anyways. Or do I? Ugh. I'm so confused," Sakura said to herself as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"I'll kill him good! He was supposed to ask her out. That's it, no more mercy. You wait and see what I have in store for you," Eriol hissed under his breath.  
  
"I know. He's so stupid!" Tomoyo screamed as she stomped up the stairs.  
  
TBC 


	12. Chapter 12: Dates

Summary: Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
  
Readers: Firstly, thank-you to all of you faithful reviewers. I can't go check everything because my Internet is shut down in my room, and it takes me awhile when I'm in the basement, so yeah. Here's chapter 12 and I'm sorry if it's moving a little too fast. And to a certain reviewer, I didn't put that Eriol was cheating on Tomoyo did I? If I did, scratch that. And for someone who asked me a while ago, their baby is a girl. Therefore getting the name Ying Fa. Remember? From the first chapter. Well, anyways, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that so please don't sue me!  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects - (.) My hopefully little notes  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
Nanny Sakura  
  
Chapter Twelve: Dates  
"I don't know how we're going to do it. They're both so incredibly dense when it comes to this type of thing," Tomoyo said with a worried look as they sat at their lunch table.  
  
"I think I know something we can do, but I'm not too sure if it will work," Eriol said as he leaned in closely and whispered what he had in mind.  
  
"That's brilliant honey! Let's go over to his place and see what they're up to okay?" Tomoyo said as she dropped some cash onto the table and picked up her purse. Eriol nodded as they walked to their car hand in hand.  
  
~*S+S*~  
  
"WHAT?!" Screamed a very angry Syaoran.  
  
"Where's the fire?" Sakura asked as she dashed into the room at top speed. There in his office sat a girl with long black hair with buns on either side of her head and seemed very happy.  
  
"Hello. Do I know you?" the woman asked.  
  
"Um. I don't think so," Sakura said slowly.  
  
"Meiling, what are you doing here?" Syaoran asked, his face full of anger.  
  
"You know why I'm here! I just told you," Meiling said as she sighed and turned back to Syaoran.  
  
"Okay Syaoran, I'll let you get back to this. I'll tell you when Mei gets home okay?" Sakura said as she exited.  
  
"I thought I got rid of you with my sisters when I left home," Syaoran said as he sat back down in chair sighing.  
  
"How nice. But No! Nope dear cousin of mine! I'm back from Japan and here to help!" Meiling said happily. "Oh, and your sisters will be coming to live here also. Your mother wants it this way." Meiling smirked while he paled.  
  
"Meiling I will murder you!!" Syaoran screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down! Firstly, it wasn't even my idea. And secondly, look on the bright side of this entire situation dear cousin. You're just going to be living with 6 girls now. Or does that girl live here too? To make it 7?" Meiling asked as she smirked and he blushed.  
  
"She's just a nanny for Mei and a FRIEND of mine. That's all," Syaoran said still quite red.  
  
"Uh huh. You sure about that? Then why do you let her call you by your first name and why do you blush whenever she's even mentioned?" Meiling asked as he shut up. "I thought so, so don't even try with me. Your favorite cousin knows you the best out of all people."  
  
"Favorite cousin my ass. Anyways. When will everyone be arriving?" Syaoran asked rather miserably.  
  
"Well, considering that it's only about. 12:30 p.m. right now, they should be here within an hour or less," Meiling said simply.  
  
"Having Siefa, Fuutie, Fanren and Feimei, along with you, my mother and Mei all in one house is going to be a living hell," Syaoran mumbled.  
  
"Daddy!" Mei cried as she ran into the office, giving her father a hug. "Auntie Meiling?"  
  
"Hello Mei. How are you?" Meiling asked her niece as she was greeted with a hug.  
  
"I'm great Auntie Meiling. Have you met Sakura-chan yet? She's really nice and kind and caring and whole bunch of other stuffs," Mei said rapidly as she jumped up and down.  
  
"No not yet honey. I will as soon as I get unpacked. I'll be staying here for a while," Meiling explained laughing at that behavior of her niece as Mei cried out in joy as the two went upstairs to one of the guest rooms so Meiling could unpack.  
  
"Well, you know she's home right?" Sakura asked as she peeked into the doorway.  
  
"Yeah," Syaoran said blushing. 'Why is it whenever I'm around her I have all of these strange feelings and it suddenly gets so warm. Meiling couldn't be right could she? I mean I almost asked her out last night too! Oh Kami. What is happening to me?'  
  
"Who was that?" Sakura asked a little curious. 'Please don't let that have been one of his old girlfriends. Whoa. Where did that one come from?'  
  
"Oh. That's my cousin, Meiling. We named Mei after her. It also turns out, that my mother wants her, along with all four of my sisters to move in with me. Since she's my mother, I would never argue with her. So I just have to go along with it. I'm guessing that my mother is going to either come with them or come later one once she has tied up a few loose ends," Syaoran explained.  
  
"You don't sound too excited," Sakura said as she sat down.  
  
"I'm not. I assure you. My entire family's life purpose is to find me a wife and make sure I have a family. Well, I know I have a family, but they want me to get a wife now. So they'll probably be bringing in girls for me to see. It was just like that when before I got married too. Of course they didn't approve of Tonya, but being as stubborn as I am, I didn't listen," Syaoran said. Sakura nodded as she responded and they continued chatting for a while.  
  
~*In the hall*~  
  
"You see Auntie Meiling. He likes her and she likes him!" Mei whispered as they listened.  
  
"I know. I can tell. He speaks so freely with her. He rarely does that with anyone outside of the family. This happens once in a blue moon. Do they talk like this all of the time?" Meiling asked. Mei nodded her head. 'Well cousin, I've found you the perfect match. Now only if I knew how to get you two together.'  
  
"You can help us set them up if you like Auntie," Mei suggested as if reading her mind.  
  
"Us?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Yes. Sakura-chan's best friend, Tomoyo-chan and her husband Eriol Hiiragizawa. Daddy says he knows him from England," Mei explained.  
  
"Yes. I remember Eriol. I'll have to meet these friends soon if anything. We need to act fast," Meiling said.  
  
-Ding Dong-  
  
(Ignore my bell; I know it sounds rather corny. And just to let you know, Tomoyo is 5 months pregnant with her baby now I know it's a rush, but I have my reasons ;).)  
  
"I got it!" Meiling said as she walked towards the door and opened it.  
  
"Hi! Is Li-kun home?" Tomoyo asked smiling while holding Eriol's hand.  
  
"Meiling?" Eriol said amazed.  
  
"The one and only!" Meiling said.  
  
"You two know each other?" Tomoyo asked confused.  
  
"We're friends from a long time ago. How rude of me! Come in," Meiling said as she stepped aside so they could walk in. They took off their jackets, hung them up and sat down.  
  
"I'm kind of lost," Tomoyo said sitting down on the sofa with Eriol. 'Don't make her a girlfriend or else my plan won't work!'  
  
"Well, Meiling is Syaoran's cousin. When Syaoran was in England, where I met him, Meiling was there also. They were engaged at the time, but obviously got the engagement cut off. I haven't seen Meiling here in years. Meiling this is my wife, Tomoyo," Eriol explained.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm really sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding. Syaoran and I had to deal with some business," Meiling said as she shook Tomoyo's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too. Is Syaoran here? We have a plan to put in order," Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Hey. Are you that girl's friend Mei was telling me about?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Sakura? Yeah, she's one of our closest friends. She lives with us," Eriol replied.  
  
"Mei was telling me about how you have a plan to get her and my cousin together. You've got to let me help! She seems like such a good person, and she's changed him for the better. Plus it's so obvious they like each other," Meiling said.  
  
"Sure. We'll fill you in about that at dinner if you want. We were going to invite Syaoran and Mei over to our place," Tomoyo said. Meiling nodded as the three spoke about everything that they had in mind until Sakura and Syaoran came out of the office.  
  
"Hey! When did you guys get here?" Sakura asked walking over to her two friends.  
  
"Just a little while ago. We were waiting for you two to come out of his office," Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"I don't think we've met before. My name's Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura said as she introduced herself.  
  
"Like we said in his office no we haven't. I'm Meiling Cheung. Syaoran's most favorite cousin of all time!" Meiling said grinning while she shook Sakura's hand laughing. 'She's got a great personality. So everything should be fine with her and my cousin. He's seemed to warm up to her. A lot.'  
  
"Hey, why don't you all come over to our place for dinner tonight?" Tomoyo offered.  
  
"I don't think I have anything planned. What about you Syaoran?" Meiling asked as he shook his head.  
  
"Where's Mei?" Sakura asked as she looked around.  
  
"Right here," Mei said as she came in with a plate of cookies.  
  
"Do you have a lot of homework tonight? If you don't, want to come over to our place for dinner?" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Actually I have a project to do. So I think I'll stay home today," Mei said as she walked up the stairs to her room. (Okay, I know I put her as seven and everything. but let's just say she goes to one of those gifted schools since she's REALLY smart okay? T_T)  
  
"Well it looks like it's only going to be us adults tonight," Meiling said. "Oh, is it alright if my husband comes along too?"  
  
"Your husband is here?" Syaoran asked shocked.  
  
"You couldn't honestly expect me to keep him in Japan could you?" Meiling asked as she shot him a glare.  
  
"Are there any kids I should know about too?" Syaoran asked lazily.  
  
"Nope! You're not an uncle. Yet," Meiling said as Syaoran stood there, eyes wide as Meiling took Tomoyo and Sakura away into another room so they could talk.  
  
"What are you, your wife and my cousin up to Eriol?" Syaoran demanded as he continuously glared at Eriol.  
  
"Up to something? I have no idea what you are speaking of my cute little descendant," Eriol said as he smirked.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Syaoran yelled in response.  
  
~*Where the girls are*~  
  
"So, how well do you know my cousin Kinomoto?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Call me Sakura," she said.  
  
"As long as you call me Meiling. But anyways, back to my question," Meiling said.  
  
"Pretty well. Why?" Sakura asked as dense as ever. Meiling was about to say something but Tomoyo stopped her by poking her in the ribs. They both smiled and shook their heads, while Sakura just dismissed it.  
  
"Wait a second. Aren't Siefa, and her sisters coming today too?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah they are," Meiling answered.  
  
"Maybe we should just book a restaurant," Tomoyo said chuckling.  
  
"How about we eat here?" Meiling offered.  
  
"I guess that would be okay. We'd just have to make a stop home to get changed and that type of thing," Tomoyo said.  
  
"So, what are you lovely ladies talking about?" Eriol asked as he and Syaoran walked in.  
  
"Well, since there are going to be 10 of us, we've decided we're going to eat here instead," Meiling said.  
  
"Dinner with my sisters. Great," Syaoran said sarcastically.  
  
-Ding Dong-  
  
"Oh! That's probably Hiiro and your sisters!" Meiling said happily as she ran to the door.  
  
"It's been a half hour and she's going crazy because he's here," Syaoran mumbled.  
  
"Hey come on! When I get married, I'm probably going to be like that too, so be quiet," Sakura said as she smiled and walked ahead of him while he blushed bright red, but shook his head as if to get rid of it.  
  
"Hiiro!" They all heard Meiling cry as she jumped on someone and give them a hug.  
  
"Hello Meiling. So where's this famous cousin of yours I've been hearing so much about? We've only met once," Hiiro asked smiling.  
  
"I'll show you him in a minute. I just have to go see the rest of my cousins," Meiling said as she hugged the Li sisters.  
  
"Where is she Siefa? We wanna see her!!" An excited Fanren cried out looking throughout the room.  
  
"Hello Sakura. Tomoyo, Eriol. How are you all?" Siefa asked as she walked up to Sakura and hugged her.  
  
"There she is!!" Shouted Feimei. All of the sisters went on with hugging and pinching Sakura's cheeks. Siefa shook her head at them first, but then shrugged and soon joined in.  
  
"Syaoran. Help. Me," Sakura mumbled so he could hear. Syaoran just smirked and waited for a little while until he decided she had enough.  
  
"Okay you guys! Hands off the staff," Syaoran said as he peeled each of his sisters off of her. "So much fun huh?" Syaoran whispered to her as she giggled.  
  
"Staff? Isn't she your girlfriend Xiao Lang?" A confused Fuutie asked.  
  
"No, no, no. I'm not his girlfriend. We're just really good friends and I take care of Mei," Sakura explained extremely red in the face.  
  
"Oh!" Feimei, Fuutie and Fanren said.  
  
"Where's mother?" Syaoran asked still red, but wanting to get off of the topic.  
  
"Oh, she says she'll be here within an hour. So have a room prepared for her. She also wants to talk to you about something that has to do with the Clan," Meiling answered.  
  
"Oh no," Syaoran grumbled. 'Probably something about me needing to get a replacement for Tonya. After all Mei needs a female figure in her life. She has said the same speech a million times before. Why doesn't she just give up?'  
  
"Would you all like to have dinner with us?" Eriol said. All of the sisters looked shocked to see him, for they knew who he was. Syaoran was pretty sure they wanted to show their proper respects to him.  
  
"Sakura, I think there's something in the fridge Mei had for you. Come I'll show it to you," Syaoran said as he took her hand and led her to the kitchen. Once they were sure they were out of earshot, they began to speak.  
  
"Clow Reed-san! It really is you! Little brother and mother had told us about how there was a half reincarnation, which was a friend of the Card Mistress, and the other half was her father. Is it really you?" Feimei asked as all the sisters bowed to him.  
  
"Yes. And nothing to worry about. Tomoyo knows all about me and the cards themselves. So do not be afraid to speak of magic in front of her. I know you're wondering you the Mistress is, but she will reveal herself in good time. I know when the time will come, but you shall not and are not to know. Be patient. Because of this matter, much trouble will be caused. So I would not be anticipating this if I were you," was Eriol's reply. They all started at him as they allowed his words to sink in. They all nodded as Syaoran and Sakura came back.  
  
"Well, I came here for a main purpose. Eriol, I'm guessing if you can make it, you will be coming to my party with your wife. I'll get Sakura- chan to fill you in about it later. My sisters all have dates, which is of no surprise for me, since they constantly have boyfriends. And then, I will be arriving with my husband along with Meiling. You don't have to worry about Mei since she's still a little kid," Siefa began. (I did put that she was married right? If not, she is okay?)  
  
Siefa was soon interrupted by many squeals of delight from all of the girls.  
  
"The only thing is I just don't know who the two of you will be attending with," Siefa added. Sakura and Syaoran sweat dropped as they had completely forgotten about it, and hadn't been looking for dates at all.  
  
"Actually. um. I kind of. didn't get one yet," Sakura said scratching the back of her head.  
  
"Me neither," Syaoran said. He knew not to anger his sisters. It rarely happened, but when it did, it wasn't a pretty sight.  
  
"Alright then! You two will go together!" Siefa exclaimed while Sakura and Syaoran were just plain out shocked.  
  
"Whoa! That can't be happening. He's my boss!" Sakura cried out.  
  
"She's my employee!" Syaoran added.  
  
"So what? You two will just go, dance, laugh, have a good time and such. You are friends after all aren't you?" Siefa reasoned while the two remained quiet, meaning they had nothing to argue with so agreed to it. 'Not to mention fall in love if us women have any say in it whatsoever.'  
  
"Fine. But you guys better get unpacked. We'll be eating dinner at 6:00 tonight," Syaoran said as he went back into his office, but stopped as Sakura spoke.  
  
"I heard there's this carnival in town and I haven't been to one in ages! We should really go," Sakura said. Almost everyone agreed to it. Keyword = almost.  
  
"Nah. I don't think so. I think I'll stay home," Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh come on! It will be fun!" Sakura pleaded with him. He looked at her and immediately his face brightened and sighed. He nodded his head and went to his office and shut the door.  
  
'Hmm. she can make him do things he doesn't really want to do. That hasn't happened before. This can work out better than I thought. But we'll have to work fast. If what Eriol is saying is true. things might not even be able to work for the two,' Feimei thought to herself. The sisters soon proceeded up the stairs and into their new rooms to get unpacked, as they spoke of plan with Tomoyo, while Eriol kept Sakura busy.  
  
So now it turned out that all of them had a date for the grand party the Siefa was holding. What might happen for S+S at the party? What is this big news Siefa is going to share with everyone? When will S+S confess?  
  
To be honest I don't really know either. But I'll try and figure it out soon so the fic won't suck okay? I hope you all like it and please R+R ok? Thanks! Ja ne! 


	13. Chapter 13: In Love With Someone Else

SweetBabyGurl: Hello everyone! People are always having guest and that type of thing. so here is mine! Welcome Li Syaoran!! Syaoran: What? SweetBabyGurl: Don't be so grumpy! Sakura wouldn't like that too much! Syaoran: *blushes* Whatever. SweetBabyGurl: Anyways, thank you to all of the people who reviewed and I hope you liked the last chapter! Syaoran: SweetBabyGurl says she's sorry if anything gets confusing or if it's moving too fast. SweetBabyGurl: Say it with SOME enthusiasm. Anyways, I hope you like that chapter and on with the fic!! Syaoran: Aren't you forgetting the disclaimer? *Shakes head* SweetBabyGurl does not own CCS or anything like that so there's no point in suing her she's poor anyways. SweetBabyGurl: Hey!! You want me to make Sakura end up with Derek or someone else? Syaoran: *Shakes head rapidly* I'll be good. SweetBabyGurl: *Sighs* Anyways, on with the fic for real!!  
Nanny Sakura  
  
Chapter Thirteen: In Love With Someone Else  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
  
They were all seated around the dining room table, and ate while chatting animatedly. Mostly, the Li sisters, while the rest were either sweat dropping or dot eyed at how fast they could talk.  
  
"And that was how Chris and I met up. You want to hear how Matthew and I met?" Feimei asked finishing her third boyfriend story.  
  
"Um. it's okay. How about we talk about something else?" Sakura suggested.  
  
"Sure. What about that amusement park? I heard there's this cool haunted house there," Meiling said smiling. Sakura suddenly stopped eating looking horrified.  
  
"H-h-haunted h-house?" Sakura stuttered out.  
  
"Yeah! With ghosts, and zombies, and vampires, and other stuff like that," Fuutie added.  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura cried out while everyone looked at her questioningly, other than Eriol and Tomoyo who sweat dropped.  
  
"She doesn't like ghosts all that much. It's a childhood fear. Don't worry Sakura, they're all fake and if anything, Eriol and I will sit with you while everyone else goes on," Tomoyo said trying to comfort her friend.  
  
"It's alright I'll go. But I'm warning you Eriol, if you freak me out like you did last time. let's just say you won't be having anymore children," Sakura said shaking a playful fist at him and smirked while he just looked terrified. Everyone else started laughing.  
  
"Everyone finished eating then?" Fanren asked. Everyone nodded as one of the maids came to clear up the table. They all liked Sakura, and what she was doing to Syaoran, even though she didn't realize it. They all took their jackets after saying goodbye to Mei and headed off to the amusement park. What they didn't expect though, were for two guys to be there too.  
  
~*At the amusement park*~  
  
"Do you think she'll even show?" one masculine voice asked another.  
  
"She loves these types of things. Didn't I say she's a little kid at heart? Trust me, she'll show. I just hope she's not with what's his face," the voice replied. They just stood there smoking. and waiting for her arrival.  
  
~*Back to the kawaii group!*~  
  
"So which ride do you guys want to go on first?" Meiling asked as they just entered the gates.  
  
"How about the roller coaster," Hiiro suggested.  
  
"We just ate. How about we do that later?" Tomoyo responded.  
  
"That's true. How about we start off playing all of the little mini games to win prizes and stuff," Feimei suggested. (Just to let you know, Feimei, Fuutie and Fanren are now with their present boyfriends, and Meiling and Siefa are with their husbands. This is the pairing: Feimei and Matthew, Fuutie and Chris and Fanren with Owen. I hope that doesn't confuse you guys too much! So now there are 12 of them now! ^^)  
  
"Sure, come on honey. I'll win you a prize," Owen said to Fanren as he led her over to where a basketball shooting game was. Everyone also went there and all of the guys decided to play. None of the girls but Sakura wanted to play. but they told her to wait. All of them won the prizes. but Syaoran won the largest stuffed yellow bear. that resembled Kero by a large amount.  
  
"Here," Syaoran said as he handed the huge bear to her while blushing madly. Sakura was shocked but soon got out of it and was blushing madly also.  
  
"Th-thank you," Sakura replied. 'HOE!!! A blown up Kero! But it's so kawaii! He would be so obsessed with this. I wonder when he's coming home. I hope it's soon. I have to talk to him about that aura I've been sensing,' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"Ohohohoho!!" Tomoyo cried with her ever-faithful video camera in her hands. "I'll call this one 'The First Present!'"  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura cried in desperation. She was completely flushed and with her comment, it wasn't helping. The two stood there, blushing like maniacs until they went to some other booths, and went to that roller coaster that Hiiro wanted to go on. It seemed as though they had gone on every ride there was, except two, the haunted house and the Ferris wheel.  
  
"Well, we have two rides left. The haunted house, and the Ferris wheel. Which one should we go on first?" Tomoyo asked everyone as they looked at the two rides.  
  
"I say we should go on the Ferris wheel!" Sakura cried out laughing nervously.  
  
"Let's save the best for last! That's a good idea Sakura. Lets go!" Feimei said excitedly.  
  
'Not exactly what I had in mind, but as long as it postpones that wretched ride, it's all fine to me. Ghosts and vampires. a living hell right there!' Sakura thought to herself as they approached the line. Everyone had been paired off into couples except for Sakura and Syaoran, so they just shrugged and went together, despite the fact they were once again blushing. They sat in silence for a while, thoughts roaming through their heads.  
  
'Oh no! Meiling is right. I'm always blushing whenever I'm around her, I actually stutter too! Li Syaoran never stutters. But look at her. She's a goddess. I don't deserve her. But hey, she probably thinks I'm just some other guy that wants to sleep with her. I would never to that to her. But I know it's for sure. I do like her. But. like doesn't suppress all of my feelings for her. Could it be deeper than that? Could it be. love?' Syaoran's thoughts were confusing him a lot. Well, he wasn't alone either.  
  
'Hoe! I'm all alone with him! Just a week ago, I knew he could be one of my best friends. Then, a few days ago, I could partially establish to myself that I might have a small crush on him. But do I like him? Would I ever go out with him? But hey, who says he'll ever ask me out in the first place? But I really like him. I'm sure of it now. But like? Is that all? Of course it is! Heh heh, isn't it? HOE!! My thoughts are confusing me even more! Okay Sakura you know you like him a lot, but. do your feelings go deep enough for love?' Sakura asked herself.  
  
"So. what's new with you?" Syaoran asked as he broke the silence.  
  
"I'm just really confused about a few things is all," Sakura replied. 'Maybe if I spoke to him about it, then I would be able to get a few things straightened out.'  
  
"I know what you mean. I am too," Syaoran said sighing. Sakura smiled at this.  
  
"What are you confused about?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, I think I like this girl, but my feelings for her don't just stop there. I think I'm in love with her, but I'm not sure. Love. Such a simple word, but VERY confusing," Syaoran explained. A look of hurt crossed her face quickly as she felt all hopes within her drop, and her heartbeat stop. Her heart had just been wrenched out. He didn't love her.  
  
"I'm in the exact same situation," Sakura said quietly. He then experienced the same feeling she just did.  
  
'He's/She's in love with someone else.' Sakura and Syaoran both thought the same time. At that very moment, the ride stopped as they saw what time it was.  
  
"That was so romantic! We better get going though, it's getting late," Meiling cried out.  
  
"Yeah. Eriol, Tomoyo, can I get a ride home with you guys?" Sakura said sadly. Tomoyo gave her a worried glance and decided to talk to her in the car.  
  
"Sure," Eriol said he too looked at her worriedly. They all went their separate ways as they bid farewell to one another.  
  
~*In The Car*~  
  
"Why aren't you at the front with Eriol?" Sakura asked putting on a fake smile, since Tomoyo sat at the back with her.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto, you've always sucked at lying so don't you dare try and do it to me and Eriol. We know you inside out, so spill and tell us what's wrong," Tomoyo said very motherly. Sakura just sighed and shook her head.  
  
"You're going to be a great mother Tomoyo. But anyways, I've finally figured out my feelings for Syaoran," Sakura started. Eriol broke out into a full grin.  
  
"That's great Sakura! I'm sure he feels the same way you do," Eriol said.  
  
"That's just it. We were both thinking about things and we both said we were confused about something. Then, I asked him what he was confused about. He said there was this girl he liked, but wasn't sure if he JUST liked her. He thinks he loves her. And even though I'm in the same situation, I know he's love with someone else," Sakura said as she let a single tear fall. "I finally thought I found the guy of my dreams. and he's not. All because of one thing, he's in love all right. In love with someone else." Tears were now freely making their way down her face while Tomoyo hugged her and comforted her.  
  
"Sakura-chan. Sure he said he was in love, but from what you have told us, he did not say the girl's name. He might have meant it as you, but since he hasn't figured out his feelings himself and isn't sure, he doesn't want to say anything. Just allow things to play out and then see how things will work out for you," Eriol said smiling sadly to see his friend in tears. 'Why did you do this Syaoran? Watch what you say man!'  
  
"Thanks Eriol-kun, Tomoyo-chan. What would I do without you guys," she said as she got out of the car once it came to a stop and hugged them both.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe suffer? Die?" Tomoyo said to lighten the mood as they all walked in laughing.  
  
TBC 


	14. Chapter 14: Card Mistress

Summary: Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
  
Readers: The other layout wasn't working for me, so I went back to this one. I don't like having guests, I don't know why. Ah well. Thank you so much you guys!! I haven't checked any of the reviews that I've gotten yet because you people are supposed to be in school! But anyways, I know they'll be good and I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and this one too! Yelan is in this one, and Kero will be coming soon! Sooner that you probably think!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that so please don't sue me!  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects -  
  
(.) My hopefully little notes  
Nanny Sakura  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Cards Mistress.  
  
'Well, I guess she made things clear. She doesn't love me,' Syaoran thought to himself as he drove home. He saw that his living room light was on. When he walked in, he was greeted with a surprise.  
  
"Mother," Syaoran said as he saw her sitting by the fire sipping her tea, gazing into the flames.  
  
"Son. We need to talk," Yelan said not taking her eyes off of the fire.  
  
"What about mother?" Syaoran asked as he sat beside her as she turned to him.  
  
"As you know, we are the direct descendants of Clow Reed and we should have been the ones to have the Clow Cards, you more specifically. I do not want this magic to be released into the world untamed. It will only cause chaos," Yelan began.  
  
"Yes, I know this mother," Syaoran responded.  
  
"I want you to find her and make sure she has the cards under control. Then, we will force her to go under the training you have done. It will be twice as hard because she has many years of it to undergo. You will help her with everything. You will also test her to make sure she is worthy of having her magic," Yelan said as she stood.  
  
"Mother. Why are you making me do this? I hate the woman that took my rightful place. Why should be kind to her and help her? The testing and training I have no problem with because she is most likely weak and won't be able to handle with," Syaoran said also standing rather outraged.  
  
"You are the Li Clan leader. You live in the Li Clan mansion. So you will take upon all of the responsibilities of the Li Clan leader. And because you have protested against it, you will now also train her. I have a room prepared. Good night my son," Yelan said briskly as she walked up the stairs and into her room with grace.  
  
"Why are you and the Elders making me do this mother? She took my rightful place. I was supposed to be the ruler of the Cards, but no, they were already captured. I always vowed I would make her pay. And when I find her, that's exactly what I'll do. Make her pay," Syaoran whispered wickedly to himself glaring at the flames as he put them out with magic with a flick of his wrist.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mistress. Beware I am searching for you. And when I find you, only consequences will come out of it. Pain and suffering. Because you took my place, you will have pain and will suffer. By my hand," a voice yelled out.  
  
"Who are you?! How do you know of the Cards?!" Sakura cried back.  
  
"You will know who I am in good time Mistress! I know of the Cards because they are supposed to belong to me!" The voice spat out.  
  
"They belong to me! And they are Sakura Cards now!" Sakura cried in desperation.  
  
"Maybe so, but you won't have these cards of yours for long. I assure you," the voice said lastly. "Remember this name though Cards Mistress. Remember him as the one who stripped you from your magic. It is-"  
  
Sakura shot up out of her bed, drenched in sweat. She looked around to observe her surroundings.  
  
"It was just a dream. I just pray it's not a prophetic one. But that voice, it sounds so familiar," Sakura said to herself as she glanced at the clock. It was 6:30 so she decided to get ready for work. She was ready within a half hour so decided to make breakfast and coffee. When Eriol and Tomoyo came downstairs to the kitchen they were shocked.  
  
"Whoa! Are you really that upset?" Eriol asked as he felt her forehead while Sakura swatted his hand away.  
  
"Hey you guys. I had a really weird dream last night. I think it could be another prophetic one," Sakura said as she sipped her coffee staring at nothing in particular.  
  
"Really? What was it about?" Tomoyo inquired.  
  
"Well I was in a pitch black room and I was in the middle. This voice. it was such a familiar voice was saying something about he was going to come and get me because I took his rightful place as a card captor. He was about to say his name, but I woke up. He also said something about me going through pain and suffering and my cards wouldn't be with me for long," Sakura said thinking hard.  
  
"Pay attention to those you least expect. I'll meet you in the car," Eriol said as he put his mug away and left. 'It couldn't have been Syaoran could it? Please! They aren't to know yet. Yelan had better not interfere!'  
  
"Expect the unexpected," Sakura mumbled to herself.  
  
"Is everyone in on something but me?" Tomoyo asked no one in particular as she too put her mug of coffee away. They all rushed out of the door as they dropped Sakura off to work. Eriol and Tomoyo continuously teased Sakura about Syaoran and the teddy bear throughout the ride, so she was happy to get out. She straightened out her top and pants before she stepped in. Today, she was wearing a baby pink tank top with white faded jeans. Her hair was done up in a messy bun.  
  
"Hello. I do not believe we have met before," a woman with long jet- black hair and black eyes said politely as she moved aside to allow Sakura entrance. Sakura was in such a rush this morning; she completely forgot to hide her aura. That was until the woman peered at Sakura curiously. (I'm really sorry you guys! I completely forget what Yelan looks like, so if that's not the proper description, please let me know and give the right one okay? My apologies! Thanks!)  
  
'Oh my goodness! How could I have forgotten to hide my aura? It doesn't matter where I go, it always has to be hidden,' Sakura thought frantically to herself.  
  
"I will not tell him for now Cards Mistress," the woman said simply as Sakura stared at her in shock. "Xiao Lang! A woman is at the door!"  
  
"Oh hi Sakura. This is my mother, mother this is a good friend of mine, Sakura Kinomoto. She also takes care of Mei for me whenever I'm busy," Syaoran explained as he came running down the stairs in a mad attempt to tie his tie. He was going to the actual building to work today. He had a meeting.  
  
"Syaoran, every time you try and do this you fail miserably. I really need to teach you how to do this," Sakura said as she walked up to him and made him stand still as she tied it for him.  
  
"I know. Thanks. I'll see you tonight around 6:00 p.m. right? We'll be able to make it tonight. I'll see you late. Goodbye mother," Syaoran said as he shot them both a smile, took his suit jacket and left.  
  
"What is your relationship with my son?" Yelan demanded as soon as he left the house.  
  
"Hold on a second lady. Who are you and how do you know I am the Cards Mistress and have the Clow Cards which are now Sakura Cards?" Sakura asked, as she was lead into the living room shutting the door. She cast a quick spell making it so that no one could eavesdrop on their conversation. The only way he or she would be able to hear is if they came from another entrance or had a stronger magic.  
  
"I am a direct descendant of Clow Reed. I know all of the Clow magic and my son was supposed to be a card captor, but you had already passed the final judgment. The Elders were so disappointed in him. They made him train harder to become the leader, which should not have been done. Does he know?" Yelan asked and explained.  
  
"So Syaoran has magic?" Sakura asked steering off of the topic of the question she had put forwards.  
  
"Yes. All of the Li's have magic and get back to my question. Does he know?" Yelan asked more sternly.  
  
"Who are you? You are demanding me to give you information when you haven't even told me who you are!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"I am Yelan Li. Now answer the blasted question!" Yelan yelled back.  
  
"No! He doesn't! He doesn't know. You can't exactly go up to someone and say 'hi, do you have magic? Because you know what? I'm the Cards Mistress!'" Sakura yelled in her defense.  
  
"Well. you know we have magic now. I want you tell him. I'm giving you three days. Then he had better know by you. or it will become much worse and he will know from me," Yelan said as she got up and briskly walked out of the room.  
  
"So you are the Mistress," a deep masculine voice said as he stood in the doorway. Sakura gasped as her face paled. She could recognize that voice from anywhere. She then realized this was the same voice from her dream!  
  
Syaoran had come in to get his keys, which he had forgotten when he had heard yelling. Since his magic was a little stronger than Sakura's, he was able to hear. He had heard the whole conversation. and he would be true to his word. He would make her pay.  
  
TBC 


	15. Chapter 15: Tears

Summary: Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
  
Readers: Hello everyone. I have a warning in this chapter. Things will seem to be going great for our favorite couple, but then things will have a turn of events. When I say prophesy, you'll have to wait and see. Thank-you to all of the people that have reviewed! God bless! It means so much! Please keep them coming and I'll try to make the next chapter longer, there will be a lot of explanations coming up also. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that so please don't sue me!  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects -  
  
(.) My hopefully little notes  
Nanny Sakura  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Tears  
  
"So, you're the one who took my place," Syaoran said glaring at her as he approached her.  
  
"I still don't understand," Sakura said to him.  
  
"You, Sakura Kinomoto are now the ruler of cards. That, was supposed to be my role to play. When we had finally gotten wind that the cards were free, they wanted me to go to Japan, Tomodea, where I believe you come from, and collect these cards and pass the final judgment. But when I was ready to go, to fulfill my role, you had already been tested and passed the final judgment. I had also heard how Clow Reed gave you a second chance. That's not right, and I have hated her, whoever she may have been ever since. But, it just turns out that you of all people must be her. I wish you weren't, because I always stay true to my word," Syaoran explained.  
  
"You'll make me go through pain and suffering," Sakura whispered.  
  
"How did you know what I was going to say?" Syaoran shot at her.  
  
"I had a dream last night. That someone had found out I was the Cards Mistress and wanted to take away all of my magic because I took away their rightful place as the ruler of the cards. They also said they would make me go through pain and suffering," Sakura explained. "I now recognize the voice that was speaking to me. It was yours."  
  
"So you have prophetic dreams also huh? Then tell me, what am I going to do next?" Syaoran whispered to her and he moved up close to her making her nervous. He was leaning closer and closer into her.  
  
"Turn at the last minute and whisper something in my ear," Sakura whispered back to him. She was praying this is what would happen.  
  
"I don't think so anymore," Syaoran said as he edged closer and closer to her lips.  
  
~*~  
  
'Yelan! You've screwed things up! Now the prophecy may never come true! They're both so damn stubborn! I need to get over there now!' Eriol screamed in his mind. He had just received wind from Meiling about what had happened. He had told Tomoyo what was going on and they were in the car riding over to the Li mansion.  
  
~*~  
  
'I'm so sorry to anger you and make you go through so much hardship my son. But at this rate, the prophecy wasn't going to get fulfilled. Damn it! Why did you have to be so hard headed like your father?' Yelan asked herself as she watched the scene before her. Sakura was cornered into a wall as he had himself on top of her with his face getting closer to hers, millimeter by millimeter.  
  
~*~  
  
'HOE!! I thought he hated me and wanted to hurt me! NOW HE WANTS TO KISS ME?! What the hell is going on with my life? But yet again, it just has to be altered because of the Cards,' Sakura thought to herself nervously as he kept on getting closer until his lips brushed with hers. He pulled away for a split second to see her reaction. She was just shocked. So he kissed her again, this time giving her an actual kiss. Both of their minds were screaming for them to both stop and realize what they were doing but it was too late. Syaoran had stopped pushing himself on her and was holding her by the waist and she had her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her. They stopped once to catch their breath still giving smaller kisses to one another, but then started back again. From the hall, you could hear Eriol rush in.  
  
"Yelan Li! I am going to murder you!" Eriol's voice cried out. It was just loud enough for the three o hear.  
  
"Look at this Clow Reed-san," Yelan said as she presented it to him. His mouth along with Tomoyo's was wide open and looked as if they were going to hit the ground. Nonetheless, Tomoyo whipped out her handy video camera and took in the scene, thinking of a good name for this videotape.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran stopped what they were doing only to realize 8 pairs of eyes were watching them. (As if his sisters would miss out on this moment. But things are going to have a turn of actions, sorry!)  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Syaoran said backing away from her. Sakura just shook her head remaining silent. "Don't think much of it. It means noting to me. Just like how I mean nothing to you and you mean nothing to me," he said harshly as he stalked out a few tears falling from his eyes. Sakura's head shot up at these words, tears freely making their way down her cheeks. On the way to get a cab and the exit she stopped by Yelan.  
  
"I hope you're happy Li-san! The love of my life can't even be friends with me now! I can't even see him! I hope you're happy," Sakura screamed out, as she whispered the last part bitterly. Syaoran heard at the top of the steps and stopped for a second before shaking his head, crying harder and went into his room crying softly.  
  
"Sakura," Tomoyo said as she ran after her friend.  
  
"You've screwed up so much Yelan. I hope I can fix this. I hope so for the world," Eriol said to her coldly as he went after his wife and one of his best friends.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to work out like this," Yelan whispered to herself.  
  
"You pushed things too far mother," Feimei said as herself and her four sisters came out of hiding with tears in their eyes. They too went upstairs to their rooms.  
  
"Why did you do this Auntie Yelan?" Meiling asked shaking her head shutting he eyes tight so the tears would just fall. She ran up the stairs to her room, crying for her new friend and cousin.  
  
"What have I done?" Yelan asked herself as she stood, alone, in the middle of the hallway.  
  
TBC 


	16. Chapter 16: Revelations

Summary: Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
  
Readers: Hello everyone. I have a warning in this chapter. Things will seem to be going great for our favorite couple, but then things will have a turn of events. When I say prophesy, you'll have to wait and see. Thank-you to all of the people that have reviewed! God bless! It means so much! Please keep them coming and I'll try to make the next chapter longer, there will be a lot of explanations coming up also. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that so please don't sue me! I also do not own the song "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne. It's a great song! You should listen to it.  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects -  
  
(.) My hopefully little notes  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
Nanny Sakura  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Revelations  
  
Sakura's Point of View  
  
So I meant nothing to him? That kiss was nothing to him? Well, Li Syaoran, you were wrong, you have no idea how much you mean to me. I knew I was crying my eyes out. I just arrived home and I threw myself on my bed. My eyes were puffy and red, I was also pretty sure that my hair was looking like crap too. I finally figure out my feelings and then they don't really matter anymore because I can't be with him. I hate my life. I don't want to worry Tomoyo and Eriol anymore than they already are. I'm pretty sure they're heading back here, so I don't want them to hear me crying. I use the Lock Card to lock my door and put on my Avril Lavigne CD. It always helps me come to terms with my emotions.  
  
~I'm tugging at my hair, I'm pulling at my clothes. I'm trying to keep my cool. I know it shows. I'm staring at my feet. My cheeks are turning red. I'm searching for those words inside my head~  
  
My exact feelings for him. These things I used always do every morning before I see him at work. Well, that won't be happening very often anymore. I'll put in my letter of resignation tomorrow. What the hell is happening to me?  
  
~(Cause) I'm feeling nervous, Trying to be so perfect. Cause I know you're worth it, You're worth it, Yeah~  
  
Are you worth it? I just don't know anymore.  
  
~If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I wanna blow you. away. Be with you every night, Am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I want to see, I wanna see you go down. on one knee, Marry me today. Guess I'm wishing my life away. With these things I'll never say~  
  
Can I really picture my future with you? You doing all of this for me? My eyes were closed as I felt the tears trickle down my cheeks. I didn't bother to wipe them away. There would just be more to follow.  
  
~It don't do me any good, It's just a waste of time. What use is it to you-? What's on my mind? If it aint coming out, We're not going anywhere. So why can't I just tell you that I care?  
  
Why can't I? I love you so much! Why can't I tell you I love you Syaoran? I just listened to the music and cried my eyes out. I knew Eriol and Tomoyo were home by now, and glad they were giving me some time to myself.  
  
~*~  
  
Syaoran's Point of View  
  
Why did things have to be like this? I the felt tears coming down my face. I was sitting on my bed, my head in my hands. I love her so much. I just want to wake up from all of this. Maybe it's just a terrible dream. I remember someone once told me that when you're feeling miserable to either listen to music or sleep. I think I'll listen to music. I smile slightly. I remember Sakura made me buy this CD. Let Go, by Avril Lavigne. Should I let her go? I open it finally and put it in my CD player. I keep on going through the songs until I come to a track that speaks everything that I feel whenever I'm around her.  
  
~So why can't I just tell you that I care? ~  
  
~If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I wanna blow you. away. Be with you every night, Am I squeezing you too tight? If I could say what I want to see, I wanna see you go down. on one knee, Marry me today. Guess I'm wishing my life away. With these things I'll never say~  
  
~What's wrong with my tongue? These words keep slipping away, I stutter, I stumble. Like I've got nothing to say~  
  
That's exactly how I feel. I love you so much Sakura, and I don't know if my ears were deceiving me, but I hope that I heard you right, saying you love me too. Why can't I just tell you though? But. even if we loved each other and wanted to be together, things would be so complicated. I've always hated the woman who was supposed to be the Cards Mistress. Why did you have to be her? I would love to marry you Sakura. If I ever re-marry, I want it to be you. I have so much to say, but the damn words never come out. And why did I tell you she meant nothing to me? In reality, you mean everything to me! I'm such an idiot! She probably hates me now. And I mad her cry. What I have done.  
  
~*~  
  
Third Person Point of View  
  
"What can we do about this Eriol?!" Tomoyo screeched as they entered the house.  
  
"I don't know. And it's not only their happiness at stake, it's also the world!" Eriol yelled.  
  
"Okay, I keep on hearing about this damned prophecy, but I know nothing about it! Tell me!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Eriol calmed her down by hugging her and whispering a few words to her. It looked as though she was going to burst into tears. He made them some coffee as they sat, beginning the tale.  
  
"Alright. This is how it all is. Since Clow Reed was such a powerful magician, he had many, many rivals. But there was one in particular. Medina Rae. She hated him so much. Clow Reed had trained her to become powerful, but later, she wanted to use her powers for evil. So, he sealed her into another book. But Medina has been getting stronger, and she'll be able to break free from the seal on the book soon. So, Clow Reed made up a prophecy. Two chosen ones would have the power to defeat her and live since he couldn't live and wasn't powerful enough to defeat her, just seal her into that book. These two are so much in love with each other and have a strong bloodline of magic. Sakura is the Cards Mistress, the most powerful sorceress in the world once she admits her love for him to the world. Syaoran is the most powerful sorcerer in the world since he is a direct descendant from me. But he too must confess all of his feelings. If they don't in time, then everything would have been ruined. I've known from the day I met him that this was going to happen. But, she was supposed to tell him that she was the Cards Mistress in 4 days because she finds out that green aura she' been sensing, belongs to him. They try and work things out and separate for a week and at the last moment they confess and defeat Medina. But Yelan had to speak, and now I have no idea what is going to happen. If they don't confess in time," Eriol trailed off sighing.  
  
"Oh my god. What does this Medina want?" Tomoyo asked worried.  
  
"Revenge. She wanted to rule the world, but since Clow Reed stopped her, she wants the revenge. So if Syaoran and Sakura aren't ready to admit their feelings truly for one another, she'll come after me, then Fujitaka. After us, Kero and Yue. Just for torture, she would kill Syaoran. Then finally, Sakura. We need to get them here immediately," Eriol said. Tomoyo nodded as they called Fujitaka from Japan and asked for Fujitaka, Kero and Yue to come as soon as possible. They would be arriving within a day. But a day might not enough time of what they had left. Since some things have already been altered. her time of presence might also be altered. They don't know anymore.  
  
TBC 


	17. Chapter 17: Leaving

Summary: Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
  
Readers: hey you guys! I hope you like the fic so far! I think this might be coming to a close soon. I don't know I'm going to be writing really in this chapter so I can't tell you exactly what to expect. Just a reminder in case you didn't read the Author's Notes of 'Remembering You' and you read it. It's going down because I CANNOT stand to write it any longer. I'm really sorry. Also, thank you to all of the people that have reviewed! It means so much to me! God bless. Now, on with the other parts of the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that so please don't sue me!  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects -  
  
(.) My hopefully little notes  
  
Nanny Sakura  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Leaving  
  
It was the next when Sakura walked up to the large steel gates of the Li mansion as she scanned the card they had given her when she first got the job and walked up to the large oak doors next. She placed the card in the envelope she was carrying and rang the doorbell once before a terribly sad Meiling answered the door.  
  
"Sakura!" Meiling cried in joy as she launched on Sakura giving her a hug. Even though they had only known each other for an EXTREMELY short time, they had gotten very close.  
  
"Hello Meiling. Are you alright??" Sakura asked as she returned the hug.  
  
"Am I alright? I'm fine! How are you taking everything?" Meiling asked as she led them into the living room.  
  
"I'll heal in time. Nothing to worry about," Sakura said putting on fake smile even though she knew Meiling could see right through it.  
  
"What's that?' Meiling asked after a while.  
  
"This? Oh, this is my letter of resignation," Sakura said quietly. She knew what was going to happen next.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Meiling screeched. Sakura visibly winced as the birds flew out of a nearby tree.  
  
"It's all for the best Meiling-chan," Sakura tried to say. But Meiling hushed her.  
  
"Do not even thing I'm giving it him. I'll tell everyone to say no to you! If you want this to be done, you have to do it yourself," Meiling said with her arms crossed on her chest.  
  
"Meiling-chan! Please! Do this for me!" Sakura pleaded her friend.  
  
"What about Mei? Things may be awkward for you and Syaoran, but what about Mei? That little girl loves you," Meiling whispered.  
  
"I'm so confused right now," Sakura said coming close to tears, holding her head in her hands. "I just don't think I can be near him right now."  
  
"Sakura, are you sure?" Meiling asked her. 'Come on Sakura!! You know you're not sure!'  
  
"I think so," Sakura said quietly in response.  
  
"Alright. I'll call him down, but that's about it," Meiling said as she stood up and went to her cousin's room. Sakura just sat and decided to think things over. Within a few minutes, Mei and Syaoran had come down the stairs.  
  
"Hello Sakura-chan!" Mei cried happy to see her again. She gave her a hug, and Sakura just smiled sadly in return.  
  
"Yes?" Syaoran asked coldly. He was still wondering what to do and though this was best for now. Sakura handed him the envelope without a word. He took it from her hands and was about to open it.  
  
"Goodbye Mei. Bye Meiling," Sakura said giving them each a hug with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Call me if you need anything at all," Meiling whispered quietly. Sakura just nodded and sniffled. She had really grown attached to them. Syaoran noticed this as his face softened. "Goodbye Li," Sakura said as she hugged herself with her head down and let the tears fall. They all noticed it as she left.  
  
"Come on Mei. Lets leave daddy to read the letter Sakura wrote for him okay?" Meiling said with a sad smile. Mei nodded not knowing what two letters were within the envelope were about.  
  
Syaoran sat with down sighing as he opened the large yellow envelope that had his name of the front of it with her handwriting. The first one seemed formal as he noticed there were two. He was rather confused, but just shook his head and decided to read the one, which was more formal first.  
  
Li Syaoran,  
  
This is my letter of resignation. After you have read this, I will no longer be working for you. Goodbye.  
  
-Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Syaoran was shocked. He never thought that one would be coming. (Sorry guys, I don't know what you write in them, so I made it short, and direct. Bear with me T.T) He shook his head in disbelief and proceeded with the next letter. It was in pink stationary and he could smell Cherry Blossoms all over the paper. He opened the letter carefully.  
  
Syaoran-  
  
I really wish things could have worked out differently between us. I remember the first time we met a detested you. But then I met Mei. She's such a sweetie. She really changed me and my perspective of you. When I finally decided to open my eyes, and try and get along with you, I saw what type of person you really are. You're a really nice, friendly and caring guy behind that mask, and whether you like it or not I'll always know you as that type of guy. Then when we went to the amusement park and started to spend some time alone, I started getting a little confused, confused about this feeling I got whenever I was around you. When I finally figured out my feelings for you. they didn't really matter anymore. I had no idea you had magic although I was able to sense an aura now and then from your home I ignored it. But yet once more, my magic has brought me as much pain as pleasure it has brought into my life. For this I am sorry, but I will not give up my title to the Cards. They have come to be my friends. I guess I can understand why you would be upset with me from you've told me and what my dream has said to me. But, do you remember when we were on the Ferris wheel and you were in that 'situation', and I said I was in the same one? I was talking about you. Aishiteru Syaoran. Aishiteru. This will probably be one of the last times you'll see me, hear me, or talk to me again, and I think it's for the best. I'm going to go back to Japan soon. Please tell Mei and everyone else I love them and I will miss them. Goodbye.  
  
-Sakura Kinomoto  
  
Once Syaoran had finished reading the letter, he had to read it over a few more times until it clicked in his brain. From why she was crying, and what Meiling had said. He let a single tear roll down his cheek as he finally realized it all. She. she was leaving. 


	18. Chapter 18: Cluing In

Summary: Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
  
Readers: Hey everyone! I hope you all liked the last two chapters! I'm so sleepy from all of that stupid medicine I've been having to take. Blah. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter too. Thank-you to all of the people that have reviewed the last two chapters or any chapter period! Thank-you!! ^.^. On with the fic!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that so please don't sue me!  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects -  
  
(.) My hopefully little notes  
  
Nanny Sakura  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Cluing In  
  
He just couldn't believe it. All of the times they had spent together, times they had argued, times that the signs were right there, but he misread them all. He just sat there not knowing what to say or do. It wasn't until Meiling was calling out his name repeatedly and shaking him violently did he start to go crazy.  
  
"Syaoran! Syaoran answer me! Snap out of it!" Meiling yelled in his face while shaking him hard by the shoulders.  
  
"She's leaving! Japan! Sakura!" He exclaimed as he shot up from his spot and dashed upstairs to get changed quickly so he could move faster.  
  
"What?!" Meiling screamed. Syaoran thrust her the letter while being halfway up the stairs. Meiling's ruby eyes skimmed through it until she reached the end. She blinked at the letter, then at him, the letter, then at him. "Go stop her!"  
  
"Why do you think I changed?" Syaoran screamed.  
  
"Wait. W-wait a second. She said soon, so it doesn't mean today. Sit your as down," Meiling commanded. He could tell she was upset, but had no idea why, but didn't want to anger her any further so, he did as he was told.  
  
"Why? I have to go stop her!" Syaoran argued.  
  
"Dear cousin of mine. Do you remember what you said to Sakura-chan yesterday?" Meiling asked calmly. Syaoran nodded his head shamefully. "Did you mean it?" He shook his head. "Well she doesn't know that!"  
  
"What can I do? She hates me. She can't even stand to be in the same country as me. She's moving all the way back to Japan! I understood the letter of resignation, and I still would have asked for her to come back, by out of the country!" Syaoran exclaimed as he slumped deeper in the sofa sighing.  
  
"Alright. Let me think. You've dug yourself into a deep hole cousin. Let's see. Well, you could explain to her how much the Elders and Auntie Yelan wanted you to have the cards, but when you didn't they were disappointed. Then you got jealous," Meiling began.  
  
"I was not-" Syaoran began.  
  
"Shut up. I know you were. Then you can tell her how much that hurt your pride. Then she'll come to terms how much you wanted the cards," Meiling said nodding to herself.  
  
"Then what? That's just how I felt when I found out that I couldn't have the cards. It's not like she'll even care. How does that help me?" Syaoran questioned rather confused.  
  
"It will help you, trust me. You said you hated her remember? Well anyways, next, you say that anything you said last night you didn't mean. It was just all out rage and you want her to stay. Did you mean anything you said last night though?" Meiling asked him.  
  
"Of course not. I hate to admit it but you were right. I hate it when you're right. But you were; I do love her. More than she'll ever know," Syaoran said.  
  
"I know. I knew from day one. Then if she says she can't take it anymore... this is what you do," Meiling said as she neared her cousin and whispered the rest in his ear. Now and then his eyes would go wide, or he paled looking as though he saw a ghost. But then he remembered who this was for. Sakura. It made it all worthwhile.  
  
~*~  
  
"I think it's all for the best," Sakura said playing with her hands. She had just told Eriol and Tomoyo she was leaving for Japan in 2 days.  
  
"Sakura-chan, please stay. I'm sure he didn't mean a word he said to you yesterday," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Did you see his face Tomoyo-chan? Usually he has a cold mask on, but when I look into his eyes, I see the warmth I usually see. But, when I looked into his eyes this time, I saw hate. He hates me," Sakura said sobbing.  
  
"Sakura-chan, maybe you should just think things over. I wasn't supposed to tell you yet, but your father, Kero and Yue are coming today. I think Touya is coming back from the visit with them. Just stay and then when they leave which is also within 2 days, leave with them. If you change your mind, which we hope you do, then stay with us," Eriol suggested. Sakura thought about it for a moment before nodding her head. They gave her a warm smile, which she returned with a small one. She headed back up the stairs to her room to do what she had been doing a lot of lately. Cry.  
  
"Things are moving a little too fast. She's almost free," Eriol said to Tomoyo.  
  
"But things look like they could only get worse," Tomoyo said sighing.  
  
"I know. But Fujitaka and the guardians will come soon. Once Touya is here, he'll be able to help Sakura also. Emotionally. That's her big brother, so he'll be able to help her a lot more. Even though I'm LIKE a brother, I'm not her brother, so it's different," Eriol explained. Tomoyo nodded in understanding.  
  
"I think I'll get some sleep. I didn't get much last night," Tomoyo said as she got up and went up the stairs also. Eriol was left alone with his thoughts.  
  
'What are you doing now descendant? What are you and your cousin planning?' Eriol thought to himself while sitting on the couch staring at nothing.  
  
"Why do things always have to be like this for her Kami-sama?" Tomoyo whispered to herself as she sat on the top step, feeling and knowing what her friend was going through. She let a single tear fall as she got up sighing and went into her room.  
  
~*A few hours later*~  
  
-Ding Dong-  
  
"Kaijuu," Touya said as Sakura answered the door. Sakura just smiled sadly and hugged him.  
  
"Hello onii-san," Sakura whispered to him. Touya was now worried. He didn't even get a tap in the head.  
  
"Hello Sakura," Fujitaka greeted her. She smiled just like before and gave him a hug also. The same act followed with Yukito, and once they were in the house, Yue and Kero.  
  
"Sakura-chan! How have you been? I've missed you so much! Do you have pudding?" Kero asked all at once. She gave the same smile and shook her head.  
  
"I'm still tired. I'll be in my room," Sakura said. Everyone looked at her until she was gone. They then looked expectantly at Eriol and Tomoyo who both sighed as they brought out tea.  
  
"Sit down, this might take a while," Eriol said as Tomoyo handed out the tea. They both took turns about how Syaoran and Sakura had met and how their relationship had developed. But Eriol told all of the prophecy. They sat in silence for a while sipping their tea until all of the information was processed.  
  
"I'll kill that Chinese gaki!" Touya finally shouted as everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"I'll help!" Kero shouted also. 'No one hurts my Mistress!'  
  
"Now calm down you two," Fujitaka said to them. "The. Chinese gaki as you two put it, doesn't understand the entire situation fully. Neither do we, we don't know his part of it. Only Sakura knows all parts. So only would understand it all. Now, about this whole prophecy, Eriol, how can we help?"  
  
"Well, you can lend me some of your magic Kinomoto-san, and Touya-san can help Sakura heal emotionally like an older brother would. Yue and Kero will help protect her during the fight of course. It could be coming any day now, so Sakura must be ready," Eriol said as he explained all of their roles. "But remember Sakura is not to know of the prophecy."  
  
"I'll go help my sister now. Then, I'll kill the Chinese gaki later," Touya said as he got up and went to her room. He knocked on the door twice until he heard a faint 'come in'.  
  
"Hey kaijuu, what's the matter?" Touya asked his sister sitting beside her as she sat up also.  
  
"It's a long story. But if you heard it, you'd probably end up calling him. the Chinese gaki," Sakura said giggling softly.  
  
"Really? Well, from what I heard from Hiiragizawa-san, both of them, you're right," Touya said pushing his sister ever so slightly.  
  
"Mou Touya, some things will never change," Sakura said pushing him back. Then stomping on both feet.  
  
"Itai! What was that for?" Touya cried out in pain.  
  
"You called me a kaijuu twice," Sakura replied simply before he got serious.  
  
"That's fine then, but Sakura. I sense something coming. I think you should start your training again," Touya suggested. Sakura smiled sincerely and nodded.  
  
"It's good to have you back Onii-san," Sakura said to him giving him a tight hug.  
  
"I'm glad to be back. And don't worry I'll kill the Chinese gaki later," Touya said smirking as Sakura hit him in the back playfully as they both laughed. "Now where the hell is my room? This place is so damn big!"  
  
"Down the hall Onii-san. Get your stuff, I'll show it to you," Sakura said as she slowly walked down the hall until Touya caught up with her with his things. He would be staying here with his sister as long as she needed him.  
  
"It's good that she's at least a little back to normal," Tomoyo commented looking at the two pushing each other while walking down the hallway.  
  
"See, she just needed her family. And I'm glad Touya hinted her to start her training again. But that will not be enough. I hope she realizes it in time," Eriol said to Tomoyo quietly as he showed everyone their respective rooms. Sakura had made a special place in her desk drawer for Kero like she did years ago in Japan.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure this will work Meiling?" Syaoran asked, still quite unsure of the plan Meiling had told him all about.  
  
"I'm positive! All of Li Meiling's plans work out! Do not question me cousin!" Meiling said to him waving a finger in his face. He smirked as he got up and went to his room.  
  
"I'm just wondering if I can put aside my pride for the one person I love most," Syaoran said to himself. "I hope I can for you Ying Fa. I really do."  
  
TBC 


	19. Chapter 19: Her Arrival Is Now

Summary: Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
  
Readers: Hey guys! I hope you all like the last chapter! I'm so tired and it's not even later yet. I hoe this chapter wasn't corny, to me, at the ending it was. But tell me what you think. Well, that's all for now, ja ne! On with the fic! Oh, and please review!!  
  
A special thank you to sakurachick03 for being the 200th reviewer!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that so please don't sue me!  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects -  
  
(.) My hopefully little notes  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
Nanny Sakura  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Her Arrival Is Now  
  
The two sat in their own rooms trying to figure out what they should do. She, still feeling she needs to prove to herself that she can maintain a job, and wondering if she should truly move back to Japan. He, wondering if this plan conjured up by his famous cousin will actually work to earn the love for him by the one he loves most.  
  
Another set sat on the bed they shared thoughts running through their mind. Through hers, wondering why such a misfortune had to befall upon her friend like this. Through his, wondering when the evil sorceress would be arriving.  
  
What they did not know was that soon, sooner than anyone had suspected, all of their questions would be answered.  
  
~*~ "Sakura?" Eriol asked as he came to the gardens of their mansion where she was fighting with the fight card. It appeared that the arrow card was taking a break, sweating heavily.  
  
"Thank-you Fight Card, please take a rest. Arrow, please resume where we left off. Sword!" Sakura called using her cards.  
  
"Yes Mistress," the arrow answered bowing while shooting what seemed like an endless amount of arrows at her. Sakura was already cut, scratched and bruised everywhere.  
  
"Sakura. Please take a break," Eriol called after watching her for a while. She told arrow and the rest of the cards to return while she wiped the sweat from her forehead and followed Eriol as they walked.  
  
"What's up?" Sakura asked as the two walked.  
  
"Well. Sakura. I see you're beginning to train once more," Eriol began.  
  
"Hai! Touya-san said I should start again because he senses something coming," Sakura said happily.  
  
"I know why you are also doing this though. To get your mind off of Syaoran?" Eriol asked her, as she remained quiet for a while.  
  
"Yes. Now that I think of it, I guess that would be another reason," Sakura answered sadly.  
  
"Sakura-chan, you do realize that your magic, and his is very strong," Eriol continued.  
  
"Yes. I have felt that from him and his family's aura," Sakura replied.  
  
"Well, Touya isn't the only one that senses something coming. I do as well. The thing is, I fear that you magic along won't be able to defeat it. I think. I think you and Syaoran should start to train together," Eriol said quietly as he waited for his response.  
  
"He won't speak to me, let alone train with me. It doesn't matter to me, but it's up to him. If you want it to be done, you speak to him Eriol- kun. I'm sorry, but I have to go back to train with the elemental spirits," Sakura said as she cut the conversation off and went back to the place where she was previously training with her cards.  
  
"Now," Eriol said as he whipped out his cell phone.  
  
~*~  
  
Tomoyo nodded and clicked her cell phone shut. She rapped on the giant oak doors. Meiling came quickly as she nodded and shut the doors. Tomoyo walked off back to her car knowing what was going to happen next. She put on her sunglasses and leaned against her jet black Jaguar.  
  
Inside, Meiling was supposedly speaking to someone on her cell phone while she looked for Syaoran who was presently lying down on the couch. She made her face look as in horror as she creamed out a single word  
  
"What? Uh huh. Yeah. All right. I can't believe this. Yeah okay, bye," Meiling said as she supposedly hung up her cell also.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Syaoran asked his cousin.  
  
"Well apparently, there's something coming, and Sakura can get killed! But she needs someone with strong magic to help her train and they just don't know anybody. Tomoyo and Eriol that is," Meiling said as she heaved a heavy sigh as she sat next to her cousin. "Well, we know someone but. never mind."  
  
"No what? You can't just do this Meiling. Get my mind going," Syaoran said sitting up.  
  
"Well, you have really strong magic. And if it helps her keep her life. But you're not up to it," Meiling said getting up and about to walk away.  
  
"Who said? Of course I'm up to it! Then I can put the plan you said I should do into action right?" Syaoran asked with a glimmer of hope.  
  
"Well, I guess," Meiling said. "Tomoyo's waiting outside." Syaoran smiled as he hugged her and dashed outside already in his sweats and a t- shirt.  
  
"Ready?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Lets go," Syaoran replied as he got in her car. They then quickly drove off to Tomoyo's mansion to the garden where Sakura sat. Her eyes were closed as the four elemental cards floated around her, each glowing with a certain color. Red, representing the fire element, green representing the earth element, blue, representing the water element and yellow representing the wind element. Her face had a serene, calm look as she smiled blissfully. The moment Syaoran and Tomoyo stood with Eriol her eyes shot open. They were now a disturbing shade of intense green. Not the usual happy emerald green. Her eyes were blank.  
  
"Yes?" Sakura asked trying not to get nervous. She knew that would break her concentration. But it was becoming hard considering the last person, after the letter she had given him, was standing right there, then and there. She immediately snapped her eyes shut when she saw the look in his intense amber eyes.  
  
"Sakura-chan, Li-kun will be helping you release your magic. You've been able to maintain it, but you have to learn how to use it. So Li-kun here is going to teach you. Aren't you?" Tomoyo asked. Syaoran just nodded sheepishly.  
  
"Where are Kero and Yue? Otou-san should be giving some of his magic to you now Eriol. It's supposed to be a full moon tonight. That's when his powers are at their maximum level," Sakura stated calmly despite the fact her heart was racing.  
  
"Right, I'll go get them," Eriol commented as he proceeded to the kitchen which was just connected with the gardens. Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran were in silence before it was broken by and angry Touya and Kero.  
  
"So you're the Chinese gaki! I'll murder you for hurting my sister!" Touya cried out as he walked towards him quickly. Sakura knew what was going to happen next, so she just held her hand up, and Touya could venture towards him no farther.  
  
"If he can't kill him, I will!" Kero shouted as he approached but with a flick of her wrist Kero was bind in the wood only the wood card could possess. (I hope that makes sense.)  
  
"How did you learn so little in such a short amount of time?" Yue asked his mistress astounded.  
  
"I've put all of my emotions into my magic. I've concentrated. That's how," Sakura said her eyes blank and her voice monotone.  
  
"So you are Li Syaoran. It's nice to finally meet you," Fujitaka said as he made his way over to him and shook his hand. Syaoran stared at Sakura bewildered.  
  
"Now Eriol, how do I give my magic to you? Anything to help out my daughter," Fujitaka asked turning to the other half reincarnated Clow Reed.  
  
"Just stand still. You're going to feel tired and might collapse. Sakura, can you help with that?" Eriol asked. Sakura merely nodded slightly. He put his hand on Fujitaka's shoulder as they both glowed. Fujitaka's eyes slowly shut as he fell. Right before he fell, a bed appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"Can you guys leave me and Sakura alone? I want to speak with her," Tomoyo said with deep concern for her best friend. Everyone nodded as they walked into the house, Syaoran never taking his eyes off of her. Touya and Yue were carrying Fujitaka.  
  
'Have I done this to her? She used to be so happy, so full of life and energy. So cheerful. Now she seems so cold, always with that blank expression,' Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
"They're gone now Sakura," Tomoyo said sitting in front of her friend. Immediately the cards and all of the high power of magic dropped immensely as she allowed her to drop and hug Tomoyo as she cried her heart out.  
  
"It's so hard Tomoyo-chan! Knowing he's right there and that things will never be the same between us! I have to stay like this all the time!" Sakura sobbed.  
  
"Shh, it's okay Sakura. Cry. Cry all you want, just let it out," Tomoyo said to her friend in a soothing voice. Syaoran just watched from a distance, seeing what he had caused. He let a tear fall before wiping it away immediately and turning his gaze away from her.  
  
"I hope you can help her. She may not seem to need it with the magic, but she'll need it with something else. Trust you instincts," Eriol said to his friend before walking off. Syaoran was confused for a moment at his friend's words before he sensed a deep, cold, black aura. He ran into the gardens followed by everyone else and looked into the sky. It was pitch black without a single star in the sky. But there was a woman. She had long jet-black hair flowing behind, that cold aura and evil reddish, silver eyes.  
  
"Revenge!! Centuries I have waited!! Revenge will be mine!!!" The woman screeched at the top of her lungs laughing maniacally.  
  
"Medina," Eriol and Tomoyo whispered. The time had come. Her arrival was now.  
  
TBC 


	20. Chapter 20: Meiling's Plan

Summary: Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
  
Readers: Hey guys! Thanks to all of the people that reviewed the last chapter. I'm sorry to say it, but I'll be slowing down with updating because I have to go to school.(. Reluctantly. Don't worry. I'll try and update fast though! About the woman, Medina, no it's not exactly like from the first movie, it didn't even come from my mind like that. But no, she's not all happy and misunderstood. This one. she's just evil. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, so tell me in your reviews okay? *Hint Hint* Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that so please don't sue me!  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects -  
  
(.) My hopefully little notes  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
Nanny Sakura  
  
Chapter Twenty: Meiling's Plan Gets Put Into Play  
  
Medina landed softly on the ground, smiling maliciously. She peered around at everyone, her eyes resting on Sakura and her staff. She sauntered over to her as Sakura's eyes once more went blank and changed her staff into a sword.  
  
"Ah. the Cherry Blossom and Mistress, just as the prophecy had said so many years ago. I do not know why the damn Clow Reed did not allow me to see all of it! I'll be watching you," Medina said to her grinning like an idiot.  
  
"What prophecy?" Sakura asked narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Ask the Clow Reed, or as you people call him, Eriol Hiiragizawa. But enough of that for now. I am a fair woman, so I give you warning. I've been freed from that blasted book, but so now I have to take my revenge. Try and fight for your life, but the outcome will be the same. You will die. I'll find you wherever you are at noon tomorrow. That goes for you too Little Wolf. Not to worry, I haven't forgotten about you," Medina said gazing at Syaoran before she vanished with the blink of an eye.  
  
"Eriol? What the hell was she talking about?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, but you're not allowed to know. Help her use her magic without putting as much pressure so she won't be drained quickly Syaoran," Eriol said as he walked off.  
  
"I'll stay here and train with my mistress," Yue said standing his ground.  
  
"Watch the gaki," Touya said to Kero before he walked off with his father, Eriol and Tomoyo. Kero merely nodded.  
  
"Well Sakura-sama, you've been able to access the core of your magic. I knew you would be able to do it, but I thought it would come within a few weeks. But you've put in so much with your cards," Yue commented. Sakura turned her face towards him with a nod. Her eyed were a scary green and just plain out eerie with a blank look.  
  
"How do I use less of it?" Sakura asked, her voice monotone once again.  
  
"This is where the gaki comes into play. We don't know. He does," Cerberus (spelling?) said transforming into his true form.  
  
"Fine. Let's get started," Sakura said turning towards him her staff going back to its original form. Syaoran stood there stunned for a while before he took his pendant off of his neck and made it into a full sword.  
  
"Sit down with your hands on your knees," Syaoran said to her gently but she didn't even blink as she did so. He did the same thing as he sat in front of her, quite close to her.  
  
"Must you be so close to me?" Sakura asked sounding rather annoyed. 'This is for the best. I've hurt him so much already. I've been through a lot too. I don't want to hurt anymore. I might as well be cold when we're using magic.'  
  
"Um. yeah?" Syaoran answered not sure of his response himself. "Shut your eyes." She obliged. He then took her hands and put his hands in hers making her eyes shoot open.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sakura asked through clenched teeth. She showed anger, but in reality she was nervous and flying at the same time.  
  
"I need you to concentrate. You're not concentrating Sakura," Syaoran said to her as he looked in her eyes to see if what she had said at his home the other was really true. Meanwhile with Sakura, she was trying to do anything but allow her emotions to show. She was failing miserably as the blank look in her eyes was slowly being replaced with all of the sadness she was experiencing at that moment.  
  
'He's so close, yet so far'" Sakura thought to herself as she felt a tear slip before turning her head and wiping it away. She couldn't take it much longer as she got up from her spot and ran.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran called after her. He looked at her retreating figure, trying to think of what he should do.  
  
"Well! Go after her you idiot!" Cerberus roared at him as Syaoran shot up from his spot and followed her to where she was now sitting. When he had finally reached to where she was, she was in a place of Hong Kong he had never seen before. It was a park, with cherry blossoms all over the place and two sets of swings along with a huge slide.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked quietly as he approached her figure, which was by the swings. She didn't hear him as she sat there crying her eyes out her head in her hands. (I write that a lot don't I?)  
  
"This is all my fault," Sakura whispered to herself, she didn't even notice Syaoran was sitting on the swing next to her.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran whispered to her. She turned her head the other way before turning to face him. Her eyes were very red and puffy from all the crying she had done.  
  
"I'm sorry I ran off like that. I just need time to think about things. Like going back to Japan and such," Sakura said, her voice shaky.  
  
"Why are you going back Sakura?" Syaoran asked her as he searched her eyes for an answer.  
  
"When I came here, I wanted to prove something to myself. But, I've realized I didn't have to move from my home in Japan to do it," Sakura responded.  
  
"You're here now. So why not just stay? Why go through all of the trouble of going all the way back to Japan?" Syaoran asked her.  
  
"Why are you trying to convince me to stay? You made it clear that you didn't care whether or not I did," Sakura said bluntly. Syaoran had a quick intake of breath.  
  
'This had better work Meiling,' Syaoran thought to himself.  
  
"Maybe we should talk Sakura. How about we go to Stars café and talk over some coffee? My treat," Syaoran offered.  
  
"I don't know," Sakura said glancing up at him, but with the look in his eyes, how she could say no. She just sighed and got up and began to walk in the direction of the café. 'What would he want to talk about?'  
  
Once they arrived, they got their own little booth as they got settled. A waitress came their way as both ordered frappé mochas.  
  
"What do you want to talk about Li?" Sakura asked as she sipped her mocha.  
  
"We've never really been formal, so why start now?" Syaoran said trying to ease the tension. Sakura merely nodded waiting for him to go on. "It's about what I said the other day."  
  
"Must we go through this?" Sakura asked, her voice crackling.  
  
"Sakura. I was just upset because the Card Mistress had to be you out of all the people in the world. I was always jealous because when they found out I wasn't the card captor my parents and the Elders had hoped for, they felt so disappointed and felt as though I had let them down," Syaoran began.  
  
"But that wasn't my fault. The book was in my basement. I didn't even know what it was or what I was doing. It was a mere accident and fluke I came across the Clow book," Sakura explained as he sipped his drink now. He nodded in understanding.  
  
"I know that, and it's hard to understand what I was feeling at the time Sakura," Syaoran explained. "But that's no excuse for what I said. All of the things that I said, I didn't mean them. I was still in the state of shock, I didn't know how to react. And when that happens," Syaoran trailed off.  
  
"You decide to be the cold-hearted bastard you were when we first met," Sakura finished, a sad smile crossing her lips at the memory of their first meeting.  
  
"I guess so. But I would really love for you to stay and keep your job. I guess we just won't have any secrets from each other any more is all. I'm so sorry I hurt you Sakura. We can still be friends can't we?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Of course we can. And yes, I forgive you. I don't know about staying in China and all though. I'll have to think about it," Sakura said smiling genuinely for the first time in the past few days. 'At least we can still be friends now. but. should I smile because of that, or cry because that's all we'll ever be?'  
  
'Might as well say the rest now.' "Friendship. About that Sakura. We've had so many wonderful times together. And I've realized over time that I've had a strong emotion for you. I've never really realized it until I thought I lost you. What I'm trying to say is, Sakura, I. I. I love y-" Syaoran was about to finish but a loud explosion was heard.  
  
"I'm bored. Let me kill you now," Medina said, her voice clear despite all of the screaming that was heard as the people ran out, she stood in the entrance of the giant hole she had created in the café. The next thing they knew they were in the gardens where they had previously trained in. Sakura took out her wand as everyone assembled their places since they too had decided to train once Syaoran had run after Sakura. Tomoyo, Fujitaka and Touya were hopefully safe in the shielded house. Syaoran with his sword, Yue and Ceroberus near Sakura, and Eriol also with his staff. They looked ready, but were they really?  
  
TBC 


	21. Chapter 21: One Down, 14 More

Summary: Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
  
Readers: Hello. This isn't too much of a happy chapter. I guess because of the television show I'm watching. It's really gory. Kind of freaky too, so sorry if this is a little bit messed or disturbing. Let me know what you think okay? And please check out my new fic, Hate At First Sight. Thanks. Also, thank-you to all of the people that reviewed the last chapter. It means a lot to me.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that so please don't sue me!  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects -  
  
(.) My hopefully little notes  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
Nanny Sakura  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: One Down, 14 More  
  
Sakura stood with her wand clutched in her hands as she tried to feel her magic. One she was sure she had hit the core of it she reopened her eyes. Syaoran had all of his elements in his hand with his sword in the other.  
  
"Card Mistress. You now possess all the magic that he did. Damn him for making me go in that book! So since I can't kill him directly, I'll make you suffer. Then, I'll kill you," Medina said calmly. Once she was finished she closed her eyes and shot them open once they were in the direction of the house grinning.  
  
"No," Sakura gasped. Medina's grin only widened.  
  
"Oh yes. They'll be the easiest to murder," Medina said as she progressed her way towards them. Sakura ran to the home and skidded to a halt.  
  
"You'll have to get through me first!" Sakura screamed. 'Run Tomoyo! Otou-san, onii-san! RUN!'  
  
"I guess I could have a warm up with you. Hand to hand combat first," Medina said stopping in front of Sakura.  
  
'Fight, Power, lend me your powers,' Sakura said in her mind. She could feel the powers within her but had to think of the right element to use. 'Windy, allow me to me move as swift as the wind itself does.' With that, Sakura radiated with a creamy pink glow.  
  
Sakura got into a fighting stance, as did Medina. They moved in a circle for a few moments waiting for the other to attack. Medina got tired of waiting, so with a low growl, she lunged at Sakura trying to get a punch in her face. Sakura dodged it easily as she hit her in her lip, causing it to bleed. Sakura threw a series of punches and kicks at her, which were mostly dodged. Medina threw many kicks and punches at her also, and hit Sakura once. She had kicked Sakura in the stomach and had sent her flying across the garden, hitting the trunk of a large tree. Sakura sat there for a while groaning in pain as she coughed up blood, her blood. She was shocked that this happened to her. Out of all the times she had trained, this had never happened before. When she looked up she saw Medina with that same grin. Except now, she held hold of Fujitaka tightly. It was as if she was waiting for Sakura to look up, which indeed she was. Medina was holding Fujitaka by his hair as he struggled experiencing every inch of pain that not only himself was feeling, but his daughter as well. Everyone else was pounding on a shielded bubble around Medina and her father that wouldn't let them in. Sakura just stared in horror as she ran up and was let in at the lost moment.  
  
"Sayonara Sakura-chan. Gomen ne," Fujitaka whispered as Medina broke his neck and let go of the hair that she had previously held him by. His body lay limp on the ground, his eyes still open with that mournful look still within them. Sakura stood shocked for a moment, as there was an eerie silence.  
  
"Otou-san?" Sakura whispered her eyes clouding over with tears. "Otou- san!" She screamed this time. "NO!" Sakura screamed once more as she cried beginning to charge at her, but Syaoran held her back. She fought him, hitting his chest, but he let her take out all of the anger and sorrows she was feeling.  
  
"One down, 1 down 14 more to go. Remember Little Wolf. I'm after your family too. Especially your daughter," Medina said still grinning as she vanished once more laughing like a hyena.  
  
Everyone stood shocked as Sakura and Syaoran collapsed on the ground. Sakura crying into Syaoran's chest, Syaoran with the same shocked expression, but holding onto Sakura still.  
  
"Mei," were the only words that escaped his lips as he was still in the state of shock, allowing things to process.  
  
TBC 


	22. Chapter 22: Confession

Summary: Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
  
Readers: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating all that much lately, I'll try and do it more often! Eeto, I'm pretty sure you'll all like this chapter, but will hate me at the end of it :P. Also thank-you to all of the people that have reviewed this fic and the last chapter! It means so much. Also thank-you to the people that have reviewed my newest fic, 'Hate At First Sight'! Keep them coming! Remember I'm waiting until I get those 10 reviews before I update or start chapter one! Thank you for reading! Ja ne!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that so please don't sue me!  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects -  
  
(.) My hopefully little notes  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
Nanny Sakura  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two:  
  
The next few days weren't happy ones. Sakura was always quiet and Touya was just plain out angry. Eriol and Tomoyo were also so remorseful, knowing what the two were going through, they had known Fujitaka for many years, ever since elementary school. Kero was trying to be there for everyone, especially Sakura. Syaoran had tried so many times to talk to her. But whenever they would make eye contact, Sakura would give him an apologetic look and looked away, tears in her eyes. Sakura had recently always wore a dark look now, forgetting the other side of her even existed. She was always found practicing her magic, and it seemed to enveloping her within its power. The day after Fujitaka's death, they had him buried in a respectful cemetery, which many attended. It was now about a week after the funeral, and things were still quiet around. Sakura now sat on her bed, thinking, while staring at nothing in particular, not noticing the tears that were stained on her cheeks.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Sakura whispered.  
  
"Sakura-chan, there's someone who wished to speak to you. You should really talk to him," Tomoyo said as she walked in.  
  
"Tomoyo, I don't know if I can handle this right now," Sakura said finally noticing the tears and wiping them away.  
  
"Please Sakura, you haven't been the same ever since, and that's understandable, but she's going to come back, and you won't be able to fight in this state. Please Sakura, for me?" Tomoyo pleaded. Sakura held her gaze at her friend for a moment before sighing.  
  
"Alright. Tell him whoever he is I'll meet him in the gardens in a few minutes," Sakura said getting off of her bed. Tomoyo nodded happily, and walked out with a bounce in her step. The first sign of happiness they had seen since the tragic event.  
  
Sakura went to the washroom and washed her face and combed her hair. She then went to her wardrobe and got out a pair of denim jeans and a light pink t-shirt she had gotten for her birthday last year. She put on some running shoes and grabbed a sweater just in case. It was also a light pink and decided to pull in on, shoving her hands in the front pockets where she placed the cards, just in case she couldn't reach them properly with her mind. She still had her star key around her neck. She was walking towards the garden, but it was the person that was there that made her stop in her tracks. There was the amber eyed, chestnut haired man, sitting on the hard, cold cement bench where they usually spoke about things that were on their minds.  
  
'Oh my god. I've been trying to avoid him for the longest time now. Ugh! Don't be such a weakling Sakura, you're going to have to face him eventually,' Sakura thought to herself as she continued to walk. Once she reached the bench she sat and he looked up. His eyes had a worried look held within them and you could tell he wasn't sleeping much lately.  
  
"Hey," Sakura murmured softly.  
  
"Hi," He said back simply, but you could tell he was relieved that he was talking to her finally.  
  
"So. what did you want to talk to me about?" Sakura said after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Um. there are a few things actually. As I've said before, I'm really sorry about your dad," Syaoran whispered. Sakura shut eyes tightly for a moment and nodded, urging for him to continue.  
  
"Thank-you, and I know," Sakura whispered as she opened her eyes and the tears fell. Syaoran drew her into a hug as she cried, hugging him back for the first time in a long while. They sat there in each others arms for a few moments after she finished crying until Syaoran cleared his throat and continued.  
  
"I'm glad you're talking to me again," Syaoran said smiling slightly. Sakura did the same thing looking up at him. "Well the other thing is about what I was going to say to you in the café before the idiotic woman, if that's what you could call her, interrupted us," Syaoran continued.  
  
"Oh yeah. You were about to say something but I didn't hear the last part too well because of the explosion," Sakura explained remembering the event.  
  
"Well, we've known each other for a while now. I've felt things that I've never felt with people before when I'm with you. Not even my ex-wife. So, I'm sure this is the real thing now. This isn't how I planned it, but I don't want any further interruptions before I never have the chance to tell you," Syaoran explained.  
  
'Oh my god! He isn't going to is he? No way! He doesn't even think of me that way right? OMG! He does! What the hell do I say?! You just had to be so dense before didn't you Sakura? Well OPEN UP YOUR EYES! HE"S GOING TO TELL YOU!' Sakura thought desperately in her mind.  
Am I really this mean?  
Should I? Or shouldn't I? Hm.  
Naw. I may be mean, but not that mean. I'll continue! ^^  
  
"I love you Sakura, aishiteru," Syaoran whispered to her, waiting for her response. He had no idea what was happening because he was looking the other way. He waited for his reply, but got none. Silence is what remained. After a minute or so, he looked at her and saw.  
  
TBC 


	23. Chapter 23: Dreams

Readers: Hello everyone! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in the longest time. Things have been getting a little hectic with reports and all. Well, I hope you all like this chapter with Sakura's reaction! Thank you so much to all the people that have read and reviewed, especially those who have put me on their favorites list ^^. As well, please check out my newest fic, Hate At First Sight and review me to tell me what you think. I might end up taking it down soon though. On with the fic! Enjoy!  
  
Summary: Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that so please don't sue me!  
  
Key:  
  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects - (.) My hopefully little notes  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
Nanny Sakura  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three: Dreams  
  
When he looked over to his beloved, what he saw next made him frown. She was hugging him more tightly now and crying into his chest. He didn't want to push her for an answer so he just hugged her in return and whispered comforting things in her ear while she just continued to cry. After a while, she had stopped sobbing but it was getting late, so they made their way back to Sakura's room in silence. They were about to say something to one another, but a voice interrupted them, it belonged to Eriol.  
  
"Hello you two. Just the people I was looking for," he began.  
  
"Hey Eriol-kun, what is it?" Sakura asked sadly.  
  
"Well ever since the whole, er, scene that took place a while ago things have been really quiet and undetermined. We can't take any chances and we need all of the strong magic in the house. So, we need you to stay here for a while Syaoran," Eriol explained.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura and Syaoran both asked bewildered.  
  
"Just for preparation, your things are already in your room. Get set up though please," Eriol said before walking away leaving a dumbstruck Sakura and Syaoran. Once Eriol was sure he was out of earshot he began to speak to Tomoyo walking down a corridor.  
  
"Did you do it?" Tomoyo asked eagerly.  
  
"Yeah I did. I came up with some excuse about having strong magic in house. They bought it and even if they didn't I left before they could say anything. I don't know if this will work Tomoyo," Eriol said as they continued to walk.  
  
"I'm sure it will. I've gotten to know Syaoran well and I know Sakura the best out of anyone. Their reaction will probably be similar. But we'll have to use a lot of magic for this. Do you think they'll be able to tell it's you?" Tomoyo asked as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"They probably will be able to tell. But what we can do is we can all train magic together. So that way, there will traces of my magic left behind, and even when I cast these spells it won't take up too much of my magic so they won't be able to tell a thing," Eriol suggested.  
  
"That sounds okay. One dinner is over, we'll start everything out alright?" Tomoyo asked kissing her husband on the cheek.  
  
"Done. What are we having for dinner anyways, I'm starved," Eriol said kissing her and hugging her.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Come here please!" They heard Sakura call from her room.  
  
"Coming Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo yelled to her best friend. "I'll be right back." Tomoyo kissed him on the cheek once more then raced up the stairs to her friend's room and popped in and shut the door. She saw her friend sitting on the bed with her photo album behind her. She was reminiscing again.  
  
"Thanks for coming so fast Tomoyo-chan. But I thought I should tell you what happened first," Sakura said motioning for her to sit. Tomoyo obliged.  
  
"Tell me what Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well there are two things actually," Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded, urging for her to continue. "Two days after my father died, I've been getting dreams. They would start off replaying my most memorable moment of him, which was when he had given me that golden locket that belonged to my mother on my 16th birthday. Then it goes back to the part when. when he died. He then came to me and said 'Sakura-chan, I'm gone from the world physically, but as long as you keep me in your heart with your memories I'm never really gone. And please stop crying, you're so much more beautiful when you smile.' After he says that I see my mother smiling down at me and then the two leave," Sakura said.  
  
"Oh Sakura, I'm really sorry. I didn't know he came to you in those dreams too," Tomoyo said hugging her friend.  
  
"I'm not. He really just wants me to be happy, so now that I'm positive he's happy and with his words I'll be fine. Now the other thing is I have a huge problem. Not too long ago, Syaoran told me he loved me," Sakura said waiting for the impact of her friend's response. It took a while for all of the information to process through Tomoyo's head and once it all clicked.  
  
"NANI?! WHAT DID YOU SAY?! DID YOU HAVE ANY CAMERAS AROUND YOU SO I CAN BUY IT OFF OF THEM?! WHERE WERE YOU?!" Tomoyo shot at her all at once. Sakura backed up at every word she had said.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said sweat dropping and proceeded on telling her everything that happened.  
  
"Aw Sakura-chan, that's really sweet. But, ano, why were you crying?" Tomoyo asked thoughtfully.  
  
"I have no idea really. I guess I was overcome by all of the emotions I was feeling," Sakura explained after thinking for a while.  
  
"So what do you think you're going to tell him though Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well, I'm going to tell him."  
  
TBC 


	24. Chapter 24: Together At Last

Readers: Hey guys! I'll try and update a lot more this week cause it's March Break and my mom's happy with grades! YAY! Anyways, thank-you for all of the people that reviewed. I'm going to try and keep the action down for a little bit and have a few more S+S moments in between. Enjoy and please review! Thanks!  
  
Summary: Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that so please don't sue me!  
Key:  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects - (.) My hopefully little notes  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
Nanny Sakura  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four: Together At Last  
  
"Well, I'm going to tell him. that I love him too and want to be with him. Touya will absolutely freak, but he'll understand after a few years," Sakura said giggling. Tomoyo too giggled and hugged her best friend tightly.  
  
"So when are you going to tell him?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I have no idea. He might think I hate him or something like that right now. I have no idea what to do," Sakura said sighing.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll know when the time is right," Tomoyo responded. 'KAWAII! We still get to use our plan!'  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo-chan. Do you need help with dinner?" Sakura asked getting up.  
  
"Sure," Tomoyo said as the two began to talk as they did before their lives became so hectic. They walked into the kitchen where Eriol was reading a book and eating an apple.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan. Are you feeling any better?" He asked as Sakura nodded her head happily. "Alright then, I'll leave you two to your 'girl talk'," Eriol said once more as he exited giving Tomoyo a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"And that is yet another reason why I love that man so much. He knows when to take a hike and when to stay despite my words," Tomoyo said sighing as Sakura giggled.  
  
~*At Dinner*~  
  
(A/N: Okay, I know I put them as rich and all, but let's just say they don't like having maids and prefer doing things themselves okay?)  
  
"This is really good," Eriol said as he stuffed some mashed potatoes in his mouth.  
  
"Glad you like them in courtesy of Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said giggling. Sakura would have said something but she seemed to be occupied in her own thoughts. Tomoyo stopped after a while and started to wave her hand in front of her friend's face. "Sakura? Earth to Sakura! Anything in there?"  
  
"Oh sorry Tomoyo-chan. Just thinking," Sakura said snapping out of her reverie.  
  
"It's okay. So what do you guys have planned for the rest of today?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I'm just going to eat, sleep and watch TV," Eriol said. Tomoyo immediately jabbed him in the ribs as a reminder of their plan. "Itai! Oh wait! I just remembered, things have been really quiet lately, so I think we should be ready for whenever she attacks. Syaoran, Sakura, we should train today just to keep our magic up," Eriol added.  
  
"Hm. that's true. Alright, what time?" Sakura asked after thinking for a moment.  
  
"How about a half hour we eat?" Syaoran suggested. Sakura and Eriol nodded as they continued with their conversation.  
  
~*After Practice*~  
  
(Sorry I skipped that part but I'm not too sure what to put for that right now. I'll just skip to the part where Tomoyo and Eriol's plan gets used okay? Sorry!)  
  
'We did a lot today. although I still haven't told him. I'm just waiting for the right moment. We did cover how to use my cards without magic though, which was really good. So hopefully I'll always be prepared and I'll know not to panic when she arrives again. I have to take revenge for my father. I won't let anyone or anything get in my way. But as Eriol said, I have to remember not to be blinded by my hatred for her or else my cards will feel scared of me and not work properly,' Sakura thought to herself as she walked down to the corridor to her room. Syaoran was a few feet behind her as his room was directly across from hers. With Sakura still deep in thought, she just went into her room without a single word to him, which went unnoticed by Syaoran, since he too was too evolved in his own thoughts to say anything to her.  
  
'I wonder if she even meant what she said back at the mansion. Or maybe she did mean it back then and doesn't mean it anymore. After all, I did say all those appalling things to her. I'm such a moron. Why do I have to be such an imbecile?' Syaoran asked himself as he too went into his room.  
  
The two got ready in their respectable rooms to sleep as they got in their own beds. They both had a few thoughts running through their minds though. And they were very similar. each other.  
  
~*Tomoyo and Eriol*~  
  
"Are they in their rooms yet?" Tomoyo asked rather anxiously.  
  
"Yeah. They're both awake too; Syaoran isn't going to get any sleep tonight. I put something in his water during our training session. I'll force Sakura into sleep and have her wake up screaming then Syaoran will come rushing in as usual to see if anything is wrong with his precious cherry blossom. But, I think we should make things more interesting," Eriol answered with a grin.  
  
"Eriol, what do you have in mind? I hate it when you have that look on your face," Tomoyo asked almost fearfully.  
  
"Don't worry honey. I won't do anything that will hurt them. Just a challenge. That is all," Eriol replied sensing this and hugging her.  
  
"I'm not too sure about that. Sakura's already going to be freaked with the ghosts and all," Tomoyo said still quite unsure of what was to come. Eriol just nodded in agreement as his fun was being ruined slightly.  
  
~*Sakura*~  
  
"Why can't I fall asleep?" Sakura said out loud to herself as she tossed and turned in her bed. Just as she sat up she fell back down into a slumber because of Eriol's spell. In Sakura's dreams there were ghosts floating all over the place taunting and mocking her. Things that scared her most, and all of her inner fears. While she was asleep, Eriol had cast another spell to make a storm outside since Sakura was scared of those also. (I'm not sure if she really is, but just say she is in this one okay?) When Sakura awoke, the silence that once took place in the mansion now had an ear-piercing scream as Sakura shook and shivered crying.  
  
"Sakura? Are you alright?" Syaoran said as he ran into her room and rushed over to her. Sakura just continued to sob, as she made no further movements. "Sakura?" Syaoran asked again as he edged towards her and hesitantly sat on the edge of her bed.  
  
"S-Syaoran?" Sakura asked as she lifted her head from her knees to look up at him.  
  
"Yeah it's me," Syaoran said as Sakura launched onto him hugging him tightly as she did in return. He held her close while she just cried. (Seems like they've been having a lot of those moments lately huh?) "Shhh, it's okay. It's all over. It was just a dream."  
  
"Maybe it was just a dream, but it was so scary! It had all of these ghosts and scary stuff and they were taunting me and mimicking me and mocking me. Kami, it was terrible," Sakura said in between sobs. All this time Eriol and Tomoyo stood in the doorway watching them, reading their reactions. At the moment, Tomoyo was hitting Eriol for making her best friend so scared. Suddenly, lightning was spotted and thunder was heard. Sakura leapt onto Syaoran once more as they held each other close. Tomoyo and Eriol soon left, with much hesitation and refusal from Tomoyo, and waited to hear of the results from their friends so they could have some time alone, even though they didn't know they were being watched from before.  
  
"Thank-you Syao-kun," Sakura said sniffling once she had calmed down.  
  
"No problem," Syaoran said letting go of her and getting ready to leave. But Sakura grabbed his arm making him stay. He gave her a questioning look as she had a quick intake of breath.  
  
"I think we should talk. about what you told me today," Sakura began, as they both seemed to get rather uncomfortable. "Well, I just want to tell you something first, I didn't cry because you said that you. erm. ano loved me. I cried because I was so overcome with all the emotions I have been experiencing lately," Sakura said as she paused. Syaoran merely nodded signaling for her to continue. "I never did really answer you once you had told me. But really, the truth is. the truth is I love you too," Sakura finished. Syaoran looked at her shocked for a while; meanwhile Sakura had a hopeful look on her face. After a while Sakura's face fell, letting a few tears slip. 'I was too late. I guess it was a now or never opportunity and I blew it. Sakura! You baka!'  
  
"Really?" Syaoran asked finally, his voice filled with hope.  
  
"Really," Sakura said reassuringly. Syaoran's face broke out into a smile. He wrapped her into a warm embrace, as they remained that way until they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
TBC 


	25. Chapter 25: Changing Faces

Readers: Hello all! Thank-you to the people who reviewed the last chapter! It means a lot to me! I hope you all like this chapter too. Tell me what you think in your reviews okay? *Hint Hint* Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others, I guess it's for the cliffhanger, and it might seem rushed, but I wanted to have a chapter up by today! Gomen ne! Ja ne and don't forget to review!!  
  
Summary: Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that so please don't sue me!  
Key:  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects - (.) My hopefully little notes  
  
^On the Phone^  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
Nanny Sakura  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five: Changing Faces  
  
Sakura woke up as the light sunrays touched her face. She woke up smiling as she thought back to the other night. She realized then in what position they were in and immediately blushed at what it looked like. She tried to untangle herself from him because if Tomoyo were to come in it would be hell to pay. But, all of her attempts were to no avail. Syaoran just pulled her in closer to him. Sakura just shrugged and snuggled in closer to his chest. Just as Sakura closed her eyes and was about to go to sleep she heard the door creek open. Her eyes shot open.  
  
'Uh-oh.'  
  
"Eriol! Aren't they so kawaii? Ohohohohoho!! And isn't this the most compromising position!" Tomoyo squealed in delight. At these last comments, Syaoran's amber eyes shot open, but Sakura gave him a look for him to be quiet.  
  
"Hush darling. You'll wake them up. And look at it this way, if you wake them up, you won't get to video tape them until tomorrow night," Eriol persuaded.  
  
"Damn straight!" Syaoran said loudly as Sakura quickly got up and grabbed the camera from Tomoyo, Syaoran pushing them out the door.  
  
"Sakura-chan!! I was supposed to show your children that tape!!" Tomoyo yelled from the outside of the door while Syaoran was holding it shut.  
  
"Destroy the tape Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as Eriol and Tomoyo finally managed to get back in.  
  
"Sakura-chan, don't you want your children to see how happy you are? Why would you do something so horrible to your cousin? Might I add *younger* cousin," Tomoyo said softly giving the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Sakura! Do it!" Syaoran pleaded although they were both burning red from the comment about kids.  
  
"I. I. *sigh* I can't do it," Sakura said as she threw the tape to her, Tomoyo squealing happily.  
  
"Sakura, we are going to be embarrassed like this for many years to come," Syaoran said resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Aw, don't worry honey, I have a plan so they'll never show that tape again," Sakura whispered to him making him grin.  
  
"Can you guys go make breakfast while we get dressed?" Syaoran asked hugging Sakura from behind. "Isn't that a little too much action for a pregnant lady?" Syaoran whispered to Sakura as she giggled.  
  
"Sure. Just make sure you get dressed in your own room Li-kun," Tomoyo shouted over her shoulder as she and Eriol exited as the two of them stood dot eyed. Syaoran just stood there for a while before he kissed her cheek and went to his room to get dressed. They both did the same and walked down to the kitchen hand in hand.  
  
"GAKI! LET GO OF MY SISTER'S HAND!" Touya shouted stepping in between the two giving him a glare. (Touya is living with them remember!)  
  
"Onii-chan, it's fine. We're going out now," Sakura said holding Syaoran's hand again.  
  
"It's about time," Eriol said to them.  
  
"Kawaii! Even more kawaiiness for me to videotape!" Tomoyo said going starry eyed. (Is kawaiiness even a word?) They all sat down for breakfast as they made plans for their day. They had decided they would just head out to the mall and eat lunch, then head home to get ready for dinner. Touya insisted on coming, so they invited Meiling as well, reminding her not to tell Syaoran's sisters. They already went crazy at the idea of him living across the hall from Sakura, who knows what they would think when they found out the two were now together and were going to spend the day together. Meiling happily obliged.  
  
~*Meiling*~  
  
"It's about time they got together. From what I've heard, it's taken them so long. I wonder what I should wear," Meiling said looking through her closet unaware of the eyes watching her. She felt a tap on her shoulder as she turned around thinking it was Mei. "Yeah?" But when she turned around it wasn't her. She let out a loud scream, but the person silence her and threw her to the side of the closet.  
  
"This is getting too easy," said the same person who was now.  
  
~*At the Mall*~  
  
"Hey guys!" Meiling cried out as she ran forward.  
  
"Hey Meiling. Come on, let's do some shopping!" Tomoyo squealed as the boys sighed, even though Touya was glaring at Syaoran still. Everyone was out having a good time and eating lunch. But, once they were finished.  
  
"Sakura, do you have any of that cherry lip gloss?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Yeah, do you want to borrow it?" Sakura asked searching through her purse for it.  
  
"Yeah, but I need a mirror, so can you come with me to the restroom while you continue to look for it?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Sure, be right back guys," Sakura said as she got up still looking for the lip-gloss. Less than a minute passed when Syaoran's cell phone began to ring.  
  
"Moshi moshi, Syaoran speaking," he said as he picked up the phone.  
  
^Syaoran! Oh my god, do not let Sakura go anywhere near me! It's Meiling and I'm supposed to be with you at the mall! When I was getting ready, I was attacked and she turned herself into me!!^ Meiling screamed over the phone.  
  
"Meiling! She just went into the rest room with Sakura! And who was it that knocked you out?" Syaoran asked worried.  
  
^Well go get her away from her! Who knows what she could be doing to her! And the one who attacked me was Medina!^ Meiling cried one more time before Syaoran dropped his cell and ran into the rest room followed by the others, only to see..  
  
TBC  
  
LiGirl: Nope the story isn't ending just as yet, but it's coming to an end soon enough!  
  
MEME: It's continued!  
  
Sexy Vixen: It's here!  
  
Julie: Sorry! Didn't mean to, but here, you'll be less insane now! I hope?  
  
Luckyduck7too: Glad you thought so.  
  
SailorStarWinter: Lolz, your review made me laugh, Thank-you!  
  
Ami: Is it less suspenseful now?  
  
Chibisakura: Thanks!  
  
Sweet Madison: Arigatou gozaimasu!  
  
Kawaiitenshisakura: That was the effect I was going for, thanks!  
  
Crystina: It has been continued! Hope you like it!  
  
Thank-you guys for reviewing that last chapter, and please review again! Ja ne! 


	26. Chapter 26: The Time Is Now

Readers: Hey guys. Sorry this chapter is so short. I'm having a stupid writers block right now, and about the ending. sorry in advance to all of the people that love her! It will probably be a quick fix in the situation. I won't just let her. well, you'll know. So. I'm sorry if Medina's death is really sucky and very much unlike what you had expected. It could be because Sakura hated her so much for killing her Father, look at it that way okay? Enjoy the fic and please review with no flames! Ja ne!  
  
Thank you s: NYPD, FrogAngel, shylilgurlo, MzSyaoranLi, Lady- Starlight, starblossom, SEXY VIXEN, LiGurl, Jenny, Megami No Hikari, Sweet Madison, white eternity, MEME, KiTiEkAt, d, aya-yahiko, Blue Heaven, luckducky7too, kawaiitenshisakura, chibisakura, Kinomoto, Cayu and sK!  
  
Thank you so much for all the reviews you guys! It give a lot of motivation. And for luckyducky7too, no. Sakura isn't pregnant, Tomoyo is. Remember? Hope that helps! On with the fic!  
  
Summary: Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that so please don't sue me!  
Key:  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects - (.) My hopefully little notes  
  
^On the Phone^  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
Nanny Sakura  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six: The Time Is Now  
  
Once they all barged into the women's rest room, the scene before them was horrific. Sakura lay sprawled on the floor, her skin pale and her once glimmering emerald eyes dull and open. A circle of blood was around her. She was dead. Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't move. Couldn't take and understand how he had let this happen. He was so close to her. yet he had let this happen. Why? How?  
  
"Oh, so the brat pack has arrived," Medina's crisp clear voice rang out.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" He heard Tomoyo's voice cry out.  
  
"Oh, I haven't done a thing. I was actually waiting for you all to come," Medina began.  
  
"Where is she? You didn't do this to her," Syaoran said snapping out of his own little world. He wouldn't, and couldn't accept the fact the one he loved most was gone.  
  
"Ah, Little Wolf, you have no idea how right you are. I didn't do this to her. She is very much alive. She is with me at this very moment, although she is unconscious. We'll be having our little show down I guess you would like to say. If you would all like to come and join her fate, which is in front of you, you are welcome. You know what you people say, the more the merrier," Medina said grinning evilly.  
  
"Take me to her now," Syaoran hissed to her. He was half thankful his darling Sakura was alive, but even more enraged that someone would even think of threatening her like that.  
  
"And don't think you're going anywhere without us," Tomoyo said stepping up with Eriol. She and Eriol had already made this decision, if matters were to come to this, she would come with them. She may not have any magical abilities, but she was able to help when capturing the cards, so why should this be any different?  
  
"Fine with me, more people to kill," Medina said sheepishly as she transported them all to a secluded cave-like setting. It was cold and damp, with a giant empty space. Sakura lay on the floor, her hair covering her face.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran whispered under his breath as he ran over to her and shook her lightly in attempt to wake her up. Once she stirred, she fluttered her eyes open, groaning in pain.  
  
"Syaoran? What happened? What's going, oh.I remember now," Sakura said as she immediately got up and summoned her staff. She had been preparing for this for the longest time. She would finally get vengeance for her father and all of the people she could have hurt. It would be quick and clean only leaving one to be hurt, Medina.  
  
"Yes little Cherry Blossom, the time is now. Who would like to die first? Wolf or Blossom?" Medina asked smirking.  
  
"If anyone will die, it's going to be you," Syaoran spat.  
  
"Oh, we'll have to see about that," Medina said maliciously. She immediately shot fireballs at Sakura and Syaoran then turned to shoot some at Eriol and Tomoyo, which they all avoided.  
  
"God of Fire! Come to my aid!" Syaoran shouted with his ofoudas (Spelling?) out, already using one. Sakura followed the same action and used the fiery card.  
  
"Fiery! Launch your strongest attack unto Medina!" Sakura cried as the fire shot into Medina's back and set her on fire. She screamed in pain before she extinguished it and turned to meet Sakura's gaze. She stepped forward and slapped the staff out of Sakura's hand. Medina smirked, but was taken aback when Sakura did the same thing. Remember, she knew how to use her cards without her staff. and when that happened, an utmost amount of power was added into it. Eriol ran to her side, casting a spell to shield them. What he didn't notice was Tomoyo wasn't with them.  
  
"Oh sh-" Medina began but was cut of when spirals of fire was set towards her, Sakura trying to put as much power as she could before she let the flames go to their maximum extent. She then called upon Windy to help the flames grow stronger. When Syaoran saw that she was struggling, he decided to step in.  
  
"Wind! Come to my aid!" He called stepping beside Sakura who gave him a thankful look before returning her gaze back towards Medina. Once their magic had died down and the two were out of breath Medina arose once more, smirking the same smirk, even if she was burnt to a crisp.  
  
"Well, it looks as if you have been rid of me Cherry Blossom, but I still want my revenge," Medina said, and with her last ounce of strength she grabbed Tomoyo and slit her throat, their limp bodies falling to the cold hard cement.  
  
TBC 


	27. Chapter 27: Loving So Much To Let Go

Readers: Hello all, I'm in a crap mood, so I'm sorry if you all don't like this fic. Please review and tell me what you think. I'm sorry for the shortness and might be sad. It might just be the song I'm listening to right now. I'm having a major writer's block, so I'm sorry if this seems rushed. That's all for now. Ja ne.  
  
Thank you s: lilhopeful89, Sakura Li 2389, MEME, Lady-Starlight, Angel of Wind, AznPnayCCsLuver7, Sakura, Sweet Madison, aya-yahiko, Pink Sakura, TKB, luckyducky7too, Dark-Lighten-Shadow, d, lilyflower, lizzy, yoriko sakura-chan, and midnightoasis!  
  
Thank you so much for all the reviews you guys! It gives a lot of motivation. And for luckyducky7too, no. Sakura isn't pregnant, Tomoyo is. Remember? Hope that helps! On with the fic!  
  
Summary: Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that so please don't sue me!  
Key:  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects - (.) My hopefully little notes  
  
^On the Phone^  
  
By: SweetBabyGurl  
Nanny Sakura  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven: Loving So Much To Let Go  
  
"Tomoyo! Tomoyo wake up!" Eriol said as he flung Medina's dead body out of the way and laid Tomoyo gently in his arms. Sakura stood rooted to the spot, eyes wide and filling with tears not believing what was happening. "Tomoyo, baby come on, talk to me," Eriol begged, rocking her body back and forth crying for the first time as the blood from her throat dripped into his hands.  
  
"Eriol, let us help," Syaoran said about to kneel beside the two.  
  
"NO! GO AWAY!" Eriol yelled. Sakura was finally able to feel her legs again as she ran to Tomoyo crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Tomoyo! Wake up! Wake up! Tomoyo-chan please!" Sakura begged as well falling beside her.  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran said as he tried to hold her back. At the present time she was shaking Tomoyo vigorously.  
  
"Let me go! I have to wake her up!" Sakura screamed back not taking her eyes off her.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he was struggling to hold her back as Eriol just held her and sobbed over her quietly.  
  
"She's gone Syaoran! She's gone! She's gone!" Sakura cried as she hit him lightly, not having much energy left as she fell, Syaoran falling with her, and she sat in his lap, crying her heart out.  
  
~*Back At Their Place*~  
  
"I'm not going to take this crap. She's my best friend. She was killed by something with magic, so I can bring her back with magic," Sakura said as she paced back and forth while Syaoran and Eriol sat on the couch in front of her.  
  
"She was killed with a knife Sakura, what else can we do?" Syaoran asked. Ever since Tomoyo's death, things haven't been the same with the now trio.  
  
"Didn't you see the inscription on the knife Li? I wonder why I was looking at it curiously," Sakura said sarcastically as Syaoran winced the way she used his last name and the harsh sarcasm.  
  
"I. I didn't notice it," Syaoran said quietly. Sakura stopped her mad pacing to notice his head was slightly down. She sighed sadly and went up to him.  
  
"Syao, I'm really sorry. Things have been really depressing and unnerving lately. I refuse to accept the fact she's gone because she isn't. She was killed with a mystified object so I can bring her back. But not only her, but Ying Hua too. Her daughter. She was supposed to be having her baby either this month or next month," Sakura said making him look at her and kissing him softly on the lips.  
  
"I forgive you but we know nothing about this," Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Actually, I do," Eriol whispered speaking for the first time since the tragedy.  
  
"What did you find out Eriol?" Sakura asked desperately.  
  
"Well, it was a knife with magic like you said, but it has its counterpart as well. You know that dagger in my room Sakura?" Eriol questioned.  
  
"The one where." Sakura trailed off.  
  
"Where what?" Syaoran asked confused.  
  
"It's the one where if I were to use it. I'd most likely die," Sakura said monotone dazed. "But that doesn't matter. I can take it and that was years ago Eriol. I was weak, and now I'm so much stronger. I'll be fine."  
  
"NO," Syaoran said callously.  
  
"Syaoran's right Sakura, you can't. Tomoyo would never forgive me if anything were to happen to you," Eriol said.  
  
"No. No, I'm responsible for this. And don't you want to have your daughter Eriol? Your baby girl?" Sakura asked quietly.  
  
"You know I do Sakura, but," Eriol began. He looked down like Syaoran was presently doing. When they looked up, Sakura was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran called. Eriol got up and immediately ran to his study. When they got in, they saw Sakura with an old looking book written it Latin and a knife within a case in her hand along with the other knife Medina had used on Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura-chan, put it down," Eriol said as he slowly approached her.  
  
"I'm doing this whether either of you like it or not, so the choice is yours to help me or let me do this on my own," Sakura said with a blank expression.  
  
"I'll help you Sakura-chan, are you going to Syaoran?" Eriol asked turning to him. They both looked intently at him for a moment. Syaoran took a step back shaking his head.  
  
"No Sakura, I won't help you. I won't help cause your death," Syaoran said slowly backing away.  
  
"So you won't help me save my best friend?" Sakura asked. Her face was blank, but when you looked into her eyes, you could see hurt and pain. Syaoran couldn't look at her, so looked down and shook his head. He was about to walk out the door when something Sakura said made him stop dead in his tracks. "Syaoran! If you walk out that door, you've walked out of my life," Sakura said loudly. Tears were making their way down her cheeks as she dreaded the reality of his words.  
  
"Sakura, sometimes, you've learned to love someone so much, you know when have to let them go. This is your choice, not mine Sakura. I love you, and you know that. I refuse to watch your downfall. So. I guess this is goodbye," Syaoran said as a few tears dropped from his eyes and slowly backed into the door.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled. Sakura looked at him desperately while Syaoran looked at her full of meaning and longing before shaking his head, turned around and walked away. and out of her life.  
  
"Not again, don't leave me again Syaoran," Sakura whispered. "I can't deal with this now though. Come on Eriol, let's get started," Sakura said allowing all tears to fall.  
  
TBC 


	28. Chapter 28: Later

Readers: Hello everyone! The fic is back! Sorry for the long wait, and no it isn't over yet! But it will be in like two chapters, or maybe just this one. Not too sure yet, but I hope you all like this chapter and don't forget to review! Enjoy the fic! J ne!  
  
Summary: Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that so please don't sue me!  
Key:  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects - (.) My hopefully little notes  
  
^On the Phone^  
  
By: «º·??êè?ßåßÿ?ü®£·º»  
Nanny Sakura  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight: Later  
  
There were candles lit all around the room with the book in front of her and both knives in her hands. There was wind lifting everything up and her eyes were blank. Eriol watched from afar, not able to tear his eyes away, waiting for the result. Slowly, a deep pink dust surrounded the room in which Tomoyo's dead body was being kept, the room they were presently in. While Sakura chanted a few more words, Tomoyo's body glowed as a new Sakura Card shot out of her, all of her raven hair lifting up with her. There was a blinding light and once everything was cleared.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Eriol cried as he rushed over to the now standing Tomoyo who looked around clueless. She hugged her husband and as if finally regaining her memory after receiving amnesia, she fingered her neck. The gash that was supposed to be there was gone, replaced with only what appeared to be a small nick.  
  
"Eriol.?" Tomoyo trailed off as her gaze landed on Sakura who gave her s weak smile before collapsing. "Sakura!" At this moment, Eriol rushed over and caught her before she fell and took a look at what was in her hand.  
  
"Revival?" Eriol whispered as his eyes widened in shock. 'She made her own card.?'  
  
"Is she alright? Eriol, is she okay?" Tomoyo asked panicked.  
  
"Yeah, she's just a little drained. Do you remember what happened?" Eriol asked his wife gently.  
  
"Yes. But something isn't right," Tomoyo said as she narrowed her eyes. "Is it?"  
  
"Yeah. We have some major damage control to do," Eriol sighed carrying Sakura to her own room. They were so absorbed into the conversation they didn't notice the hint of green aura on Sakura and a pair of amber eyes boring into their backs.  
  
~*Elsewhere*~  
  
"This is for the best Sakura, you'll understand. one day," the man said as the wind blew through his hair. He let a tear fall, and then picked up a duffel bag and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
~*5 Months Later*~  
  
By this time, Tomoyo had given birth to her baby and as they were expected a baby girl, it turned out to be a baby boy! They decided to name him Xiao Lang, which brought a sad look to Sakura's face at first, but then soon got used to it since Syaoran was to be his godfather eventually, which went unknown by Sakura. Everyone was healthy and happy. well almost everyone. Sure, Sakura was healthy and looked happy, but only Tomoyo and Eriol knew the reality. They still heard her cry herself to sleep every night and still heard her mutter his name. They had searched everywhere for him. All of Japan! Nothing, not a trace was left behind of him. A few days after Tomoyo's revival, they had discovered Syaoran and all of his family were no longer in his mansion he had bought in Japan and had either got rid of his cell phone or just changed the number. They had just about enough of searching, and Tomoyo would cry when Sakura would cry making everyone miserable. Of course Sakura had no idea what was going on, being as dense as she is, and also had no idea they were searching for him.  
  
"I'VE HAD ENOUGH ERIOL! WHERE ELSE COULD THE BLOODY MAN BE? WE'VE SEARCHED ALL OF JAPAN SO WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" Tomoyo screamed having had enough grief.  
  
"Tomoyo. there is one place left to look, and it's a last resort, but I don't know why he would possibly want to go back there," Eriol said quietly.  
  
"Where Eriol? Where! It's killing me seeing her like this! Everyone is miserable, why can't she ever be blessed with just a bit of happiness like us? She's always the one going through all of the trials and tribulations, even when we were just kids," Tomoyo said sitting on their bed crying. Eriol walked over and hugged her, kissing her on her forehead.  
  
"I know, it's not fair for her. So we're going to leave for Hong Kong tonight. Tell Sakura we'll be back in a few days. I'll drag him kicking and screaming if I have to," Eriol said smiling sadly.  
  
"But I don't want to leave Sakura all alone," Tomoyo said, her eyebrows furrowing.  
  
"Then stay here with Sakura," Eriol suggested.  
  
"Nuh uh, when I see that boy, he's dead," Tomoyo spat narrowing her eyes.  
  
"A-alright, we can't bring her with us, so why doesn't she just have Touya-san over?" Eriol suggested while Tomoyo nodded brightly. They both reached for the phone. One of them was calling the airlines and the other calling Touya, preparing for a yelling.  
  
~*Later*~  
  
'Am I that bad Syaoran? Sakura asked herself as she brushed out her hair, a few tears forming at the side of her eyes, but quickly shut her eyes so they would go away. 'It's your fault anyway Sakura. You let him slip away.'  
  
"Hey Sakura, can I come in?" Tomoyo's voiced asked on the other side of the door.  
  
"Sure," Sakura said in a fake cheery voice.  
  
"Thanks. Sakurie, Eriol and me have to go to Hong Kong for some business party or something like that, I'm not too sure of all the details. We don't want you to be left all alone in the house, so Touya will be coming to stay with you. We'll only be gone for two or three days, so no worries," Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"Okay, thanks for letting me know. When do you leave?" Sakura asked smiling as well, although inside she was dying.  
  
"Tonight. I'll talk to you later okay? I want to go buy some groceries and get packed. See you later Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said once more before closing the door and leaning on it not knowing Sakura was doing the same thing on the other side, while they both let tears come out and then kept on moving to do what needed to be done.  
  
"Is everything ready babe?" Eriol asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.  
  
"Yup. Let's get ready. And he better be ready for hell on earth, 'cause that's exactly what I'm bringing," Tomoyo replied with fire in her eyes.  
  
~*At the airport*~  
  
"Bye Sakura-chan, I'll be back with something for you. Oh! And don't forget to take good care of Xiao Lang!" Tomoyo said smiling. 'A lot more than you would think though.'  
  
"Alright I will. I love my godson to death, and about this "something" you're talking about, just make sure it's nothing too expensive okay?" Sakura said smiling and shoving her away so she wouldn't miss her flight. They waved to each other from the window of the airplane before Sakura turned, her frown returning and going back to the car to meet her brother.  
  
~*~  
  
"Your ass is mine Li Syaoran," Tomoyo muttered under her breath as she shook with anger. They were presently in Hong Kong with all of their bags dropped off at a nearby hotel and before they did anything else, Tomoyo insisted she had to wring his neck.  
  
"Calm down sweetie, you're scaring the driver," Eriol whispered sweat dropping.  
  
"I don't care. He's a dead man!" Tomoyo shouted making the cab driver shake with fear.  
  
"Eh. she's going to see someone she isn't all that fond of anymore," Eriol said to the cab driver in Chinese. The driver nodded in understanding but still cautiously glanced in his rear view mirror from time to time.  
  
"We're here," the man said as the couple got out and Eriol walked over to the window. "It's free!" the driver said before speeding away.  
  
"Well, I wonder why he was in such a hurry," Eriol said chuckling while turning to where his wife was supposed to be. But when he looked around her saw her running to the front foyer of the mansion. Eriol sighed and teleported himself there to catch up with her. 'Maybe she was better off unable to move while pregnant. Although I want my hand to have circulation.'  
  
"Hello, welcome to the Li residence, how may I help you?" A butler asked, answering the door.  
  
"Hello, is Li Syaoran at home?" Eriol asked before Tomoyo could say anything.  
  
"Yes he is. Please come in for a moment and allow me to get him," the butler said inviting them in and gesturing for them to sit on the couch. Within a few minutes, Syaoran appeared in front of them, looking the same but something was slightly different, which neither one of them cared about at the moment.  
  
"Uh-oh," Syaoran whispered as he looked at Eriol's menacing grin and Tomoyo who looked ready to kill him.  
  
"Uh-oh's right! Prepare for hell on earth Li!" Tomoyo shouted pouncing on him and beginning to wring his neck.  
  
"Get your supposed to be dead wife off of me Hiiragizawa!" Li shouted struggling to remove her hands from his neck. Presently, Eriol was sitting back in a chair watching the show. He shot Li a look that didn't look too happy and then snapped his fingers to have a calm Tomoyo in another chair beside him and Syaoran in chair across from them.  
  
"Okay, I'm fine now," Tomoyo said in what seemed to be a light mood even though inside, her blood was still boiling.  
  
"You should know why we're here. As you can see my wife is back and instead of having a baby girl, we had a baby boy. Now enough about our lives. We're here to torment you," Eriol briefed him.  
  
"How could you have done that to Sakura? Left her all vulnerable like that? Do you know that she cries herself to sleep every night because of you? Do you know she's forced to act all cheerful while she's dying inside? Do you know how miserable everyone is because of that small decision you made? It made an impact on everyone, not just Sakura, not just you, but everyone. Why did you do this to her? You loved her didn't you? How can you not love her now?" Tomoyo asked him on the brink of tears. Syaoran's face suddenly clouded.  
  
"Don't you think my life is hell too? Of course I love her! She's all I ever think about, all I ever dream about, all I ever see. She haunts me. She haunts me when I'm sleeping and when I'm awake. When I found out she was going to do a spell that could kill her, she wouldn't listen to me. I was there watching in case anything did happen; when she was about to collapse I helped her stay up so Hiiragizawa could catch her. When she was losing too much life, I lent her my magic so she could finish the spell. I didn't want to be there for what could have been her destruction, but I didn't have much of a choice. I couldn't let go. I love her too much. And now because of that, there's no turning back. Don't you know that?" Syaoran explained from his point of view.  
  
"Syaoran, you can turn back. You can see her again; tell her everything you told us. Make her happy Syaoran. Please, we miss Sakura. We miss you and I want my son to know the man I named him after, his godfather. Won't you come back Syaoran? You're going insane without her. If you won't come back for yourself, then come back for Sakura," Tomoyo pleaded. Syaoran thought for a moment before sighing in defeat.  
  
"When do we leave?" Syaoran asked. A bright smile made its way to her lips as she looked over to Eriol who was also smiling.  
  
"Tomorrow. Pack and we'll pick you up. Goodbye for now Syaoran, and thank-you," Tomoyo said as she hugged Eriol and the two were gone in a flash.  
  
"I just hope I don't regret this," Syaoran whispered to himself and walked over to the stairs and up to his room to pack.  
  
TBC 


	29. Chapter 29: Return

Readers: Hello everyone! My bad of the last chapter. Firstly, a few corrections. Syaoran and his family are in Japan not China, seeing as how Sakura and everybody else is in China. So, Tomoyo and Eriol really went to go see Syaoran while he was in Japan with his family. Now Syaoran left Sakura in the first place because he was a stupid little confused fool, and to him it seemed like the best thing to do at the time. I also made him to do that because I needed a twist in the plot. As for him and his stubbornness, I decided to make him less stubborn this time, unless you want him stubborn and me to make things go even slower! You tell me! I DID NOT FORGET ABOUT MEI!! How could I forget about her? She's so cute! She's coming back don't worry. She was just to get Sakura and Syaoran to meet and to develop a relationship, but don't worry, she's coming back. Well, that was rather long, and I'm sorry for taking such a long time to update. My Internet was down for about a week, so it's back up, that's all that matters, so enjoy the chapter!  
  
Summary: Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that so please don't sue me!  
Key:  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects - (.) My hopefully little notes  
  
^On the Phone^  
  
By: «º·??êè?ßåßÿ?ü®£·º»  
Nanny Sakura  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: Return  
  
'Why did I agree to this in the first place?' Syaoran thought to himself grumpily as he slouched in the plane chair looking at his ticket. 'Maybe because you've been moping around for the past few months and seeing her all over the place. And maybe it's also the fact you just call her house to hear her voice then hang up the phone because you're such a coward! COWARD!' Syaoran's conscious yelled back at him. He quickly shut his eyes, banishing all thoughts as he tried his best to fall asleep.  
  
"Eriol, he came too easily, maybe he's up to something," Tomoyo commented grimly.  
  
"I don't think so. I think he's just really missing Sakura, so he wants to see her. You can't always expect the worst from him because he was stupid once. Everyone makes mistakes although this one was big. I just wonder how Sakura is going to take this," Eriol said back. Tomoyo nodded in understanding as she leaned her head on Eriol's shoulder and fell asleep. Eriol sighed thinking about all of the actions Sakura could have. She would either kill Tomoyo and himself or completely reject Syaoran. Things are never this easy.  
  
~*At Home*~  
  
(A/N: Right now, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol are close to coming to Hong Kong right now, so let's just say it only takes a few hours to get there. So. yeah, to Sakura!)  
  
"Hello Xiao Lang, how are you doing today?" Sakura said cheerfully picking up her godson. She smiled sighing him giggle as he like being up in the air. He looked a bit like Tomoyo and a bit like Eriol. He had all of Eriol's facial features and you could tell he would end up being an exact replica of him, but he had the same hair and amethyst eyes as Tomoyo. Xiao Lang pulled at her hair as she sat them down on the bed rocking him back and forth as he gurgled.  
  
"You know Xiao Lang, your name in Japanese is Syaoran. That's where mommy comes from, but you were born in China. Maybe one day you'll be able to meet your godfather. His name is Xiao Lang too they named you after him. Tomoyo's always been set on giving her first born a Chinese name. She's always been into the culture. I remember your godfather clearly you know. He was a really sweet and nice guy. I was so blind not see that I loved him too, very blind and naive. It's my fault her left me too, I should have stopped my nonsense and gone after him. But I was so stupid. I wish I could have second chance. But then again, I shouldn't only be blaming myself. He should have stayed with me if I was going through such a tough time, but you'll understand all of this later," Sakura spoke her feelings for the first time. Baby Xiao Lang reached up asking for a hug almost sensing that she needed it and Sakura laughed lightly seeing the resemblance between his parents and himself already.  
  
"Sakura." Sakura heard a voice say. She stopped playing with his fingers and looked up. Her soft eyes immediately went cold as she picked him up and set him in his crib. *SMACK*  
  
"Go to hell," Sakura hissed as she brushed passed him and went to her room slamming the door, breaking the silence.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo called after her, but then sighed when she got no response.  
  
"Well you honestly can't tell me that wasn't expected," Eriol said shrugging.  
  
"No, it was just what I was waiting for," Syaoran whispered touching the now red cheek where she had slapped him.  
  
"Come on, let's show you to your room. I'll need to talk to Sakura," Tomoyo said sighing as she threw her things in her room and showed him the guest room and Eriol showed him around the house.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as she opened the door knocking.  
  
"Why did you bring him back?!" Sakura sobbed.  
  
"Sakura! I'm tired of all of this! Seeing you unhappy makes Eriol and me unhappy! It's doing this to all of us! You want to be with him and he wants to be with you," Tomoyo cried to her friend. Sakura immediately stopped shouting and cried hugging Tomoyo with all of the tears she had been holding back.  
  
~*Later*~  
  
"Syaoran. are you alright?" Eriol asked as he stepped into the room where he would be staying.  
  
"Fine, just thinking," Syaoran said sighing.  
  
"About Sakura," Eriol finished sitting on his bed.  
  
"What else do I ever think about? I expected her to yell at me, but I never expected her to slap me, and so hard! She's grown even more beautiful too," Syaoran said wistfully.  
  
"You're still a lovesick fool. And I swear, if you ever hurt Sakura again, I'll have to kill you," Eriol warned giving him a dangerous look. "But I know it won't have to come to that. We just need to get you and Sakura to talk. Usually she's with Xiao Lang," Eriol thought out loud.  
  
"I still have to meet him you know," Syaoran said smiling slightly.  
  
"You want to see him now?" Eriol asked but they were interrupted by a voice.  
  
"Eriol!" Sakura's voice called in the hall followed by the sound of Xiao Lang's gurgling.  
  
"Now where has my husband gone?" Tomoyo called out as well. Eriol shrugged and jumped up running in the direction of his wife. He picked her up and kissed her then put her back down.  
  
"How's my baby boy?" Eriol asked taking him from Sakura.  
  
"He called me mommy Eriol! He said his first word!" Tomoyo said happily her eyes shining.  
  
"That's great honey!" Eriol said hugging the baby and Tomoyo to him while Sakura smiled happily.  
  
"Sakura get over here too, you're apart of this family too you know," Tomoyo said pulling her into the hug. Sakura opened her eyes briefly only to lock eyes with Syaoran for moment before they filled with tears.  
  
"I'm going to go make lunch," Sakura said weakly before she jogged off. Tomoyo looked around confusedly before her gaze landed on Syaoran as her gaze softened.  
  
"She just needs time," Tomoyo said sadly.  
  
"I know." Syaoran said closing his eyes sighing and walking in the opposite direction of Sakura.  
  
"We're stuck in the middle Eriol. When will all of this come to an end?" Tomoyo asked leaning her forehead on his shoulder.  
  
"Only time will tell," Eriol said leaning his head on hers.  
  
"Yes, only time will tell," Tomoyo said softly as she let a single tear drop.  
  
~*Kitchen*~  
  
Sakura sobbed continuously as she prepared their lunch trying to be as quiet as possible. She was so close to him but she couldn't be near him. The moment she looked into his eyes and his facial expressions and features, she knew she would have the lost this eternal battle that was going on inside of her. But that fact was, she wasn't too sure she wanted to win anymore. She cried brushing away the tears away, which were only replaced by new ones in mere seconds.  
  
"Why does this always have to happen to me?" Sakura asked herself softly.  
  
"Sakura." a voice said once more as she turned around forcing herself to give him a cold gaze.  
  
"What? And it's Kinomoto to you," Sakura spat.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Syaoran said as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, burying his head in her neck. Sakura started crying even harder trying to pry his arms off of her but his grip was too firm. It was tight but comfortably tight. She then turned around, still not looking at him but tried pushing him away. "Shhh, look at me baby," Syaoran whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He gently lifted her chin and made her look him the eyes. She immediately stopped trying to push him away. Slowly, with little hesitation, he leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips.  
  
"I." Sakura began when they broke apart but Syaoran hushed her.  
  
"You're confused and I know you need time, but I'm sorry, you only have so much. You'll understand later Sakura. I hope you make the right decision," Syaoran whispered to her and kissed her passionately one more time before leaving her in the kitchen all alone. Again.  
  
~*Evening*~  
  
"And that's how it all happened, but I'm still so confused," Sakura explained.  
  
"I'm not sure either Sakura, but you never know. Just. be careful," Tomoyo said thoughtfully. 'I don't want to see you get hurt again.'  
  
'What could he have possibly meant?' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"We better go down for dinner. Eriol said he wanted to make it for us tonight," Tomoyo said getting up from the chair she was sitting in as Sakura did the same.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura said absentmindedly still thinking about what he had said earlier. "I think I'm going to stop by my room to tie up my hair first though okay?" Sakura asked as she went into the direction of her room and Tomoyo nodded. She jogged over to her room and noticed that door was slightly open. She slowly opened the door wider to realize there was nothing wrong as she went over to her desk. When she tied up her hair a deep green envelope caught her eye as she picked it up and opened it. It read:  
  
Sakura-  
  
This is what I was talking about. I'm sorry but I need to know your answer now. If you really want me to stay, meet me at the bridge near the park at 10:00 tonight. I'll wait until 10:15. otherwise I'm leaving and you'll never see me again.  
  
-Syaoran  
  
A gasp filled Sakura throat as she considered all of the possibilities. But. she wasn't sure if whether or not she was ready to trust him with her heart again. or ultimately herself.  
  
TBC  
  
***NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT A SAD OR HAPPY ENDING!!*** 


	30. Chapter 30: Decisions

Readers: Hello! This is the final chapter as I'm sad to say. I've been so busy lately and not been able to work on this, and yes I will do an epilogue, which Mei will be in. Don't worry! I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT HER!!! Thank you so much to all of the people that reviewed! It means so much to me. I'll probably have to finish typing and putting this up at school because my Internet is down. Enjoy the last chapter and don't forget to review!!!  
  
Summary: Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that so please don't sue me!  
Key:  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects - (.) My hopefully little notes  
  
^On the Phone^  
  
By: «º·??êè?ßåßÿ?ü®£·º»  
Nanny Sakura  
  
Chapter Thirty: Decision  
  
Sakura paced back and forth thinking of where she might have put the necklace she planning to wear. She had already had the internal battle of whether or not she should go and decided she would. Right now, clothes were thrown all over the place, her jewelry box was flung open and along with clothes, shoes scattered the room. But on her bed was the perfect outfit according to her. It was a quarter sleeved pink top with magenta glitter on the hemlines and a sheer top over it that was attached; it was decorated with scattered cheery blossoms. To go with it, she had a knee length black skirt with gold glitter on the hemlines. She had black strap sandals that gave her about an inch of extra height and she decided she would wear her hair down. At the moment, she was looking under her bed for a gold necklace.  
  
"A hah!" Sakura exclaimed when she got up triumphant as she put it on. She put on all of her clothes and just a tinge of blush and lip-gloss to go with it. Once she was done, she looked herself over in her full body length mirror only to notice the time. In bright red neon lights, her clock read 10:05. Sakura gasped in horror. There was no way she could run in heels. She tried anyways as she ran to the park as fast as she could in the type of shoes she was in. When she saw a figure there, she slowed her pace smiling as she had made it. When she went above to the part of the bridge where she could see him fully, the smile was wiped off her face. He was walking away! She glanced at her watch; it saying it was exactly 10:15. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she shook her head in attempt to clear her vision. She walked after him for a few moments breathless until she found her voice.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura cried out, but he didn't even stop. "Syaoran!" She called again but he just kept on walking. Sakura ran up to him as fast as she could and grabbed his arm. "Syaoran!"  
  
"Sakura?" He asked in a surprised type of voice. "You're late," he said a small smile forming on his lips.  
  
"You're late? YOU'RE LATE! YOU WERE JUST ABUOT TO WALK OUT ON ME AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed outrage. Syaoran let out a full smile and took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. At first, Sakura had no idea what was going on and continued to attempt to yell and then turned shocked, then finally kissed him back.  
  
"KAWAII!!!" A voice from the bushes cried while another followed to hush her. Syaoran's eyes narrowed as he walked over to the bushed and pulled the two criminals out.  
  
"May we help you in any way?" Sakura asked with an arched eyebrow and her arm folded across her chest.  
  
"Actually, could you-" Tomoyo began but Eriol covered her mouth to shut her up. Tomoyo pouted giving sad eyes and Eriol laughed nervously.  
  
"Erm. we'll be going now!" Eriol said as he grabbed Tomoyo and sped off with her being dragged behind.  
  
"With them around, we'll never get a moment alone," Syaoran mumbled underneath his breath while Sakura giggled. Sakura hugged him tightly as Syaoran embraced her just as tightly. They walked home as Sakura played with his fingers and Syaoran had his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"I'm going to have to take you home with me, you know that right?" Syaoran whispered in her ear as Sakura smiled at the thought and nodded.  
  
"And you do realize my brother will hate you even more than he already does right?" Sakura asked as Syaoran groaned making her laugh.  
  
"Well he's about to hate me ten times more," Syaoran mumbled.  
  
"Hm?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nothing," Syaoran said as he led her to the house.  
  
"I don't want to go home just as yet," Sakura whined.  
  
"Nope, I have a surprise for you," Syaoran said as he lead her to the front porch and put his hands over her eyes and led her up the stairs.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked trying to peek.  
  
"Open your eyes," Syaoran said as he removed his hands and let her look around. Inside was Sakura's now clean room and something shiny on the bed. Sakura walked over to her bed in confusion. She sat down and saw there was a light pink velvet box with a gold rimming. Sakura's heartbeat sped up hoping it was what she thought it was. She slowly opened it and almost fainted from what she was. There in that little box is what sealed her fate. A thin gold band with what looked like a rock sized diamond in the center with two emeralds on either side. Sakura's eyes welled up in tears as she got up screaming and pounced on Syaoran, almost knocking him down. She kissed him on his cheeks, his eyes, and his neck, everywhere on his face until she reached his lips.  
  
"Should I take this as a yes?" Syaoran asked smiling brightly.  
  
"Of course you idiot!" Sakura exclaimed hugging him tightly.  
  
"You're so messy though, I'll have to fix that," Syaoran whispered to her as she smiled and punched him. He took the ring out of the box and showed her something else. On the inside of the ring, it read: To my one and only Sakura. Mistress of the Li Clan. Sakura screamed in delight and allowed him to put the ring on her finger as she hugged him again when she saw two familiar smirks on her friend's faces that were in the doorway. Immediately she rushed over to Tomoyo showing her the ring and telling her about how he proposed. A few squeals escaped them both every now and then.  
  
"So. have you told Touya?" Eriol asked as the two watched Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
"Nuh uh, I'm leaving that up to Sakura. I can't hurt him. Sakura would get mad," Syaoran said a nervous look on his face.  
  
"You, my friend, should be afraid, be very afraid," Eriol said laughing.  
  
"Hiiragizawa!" Syaoran said through clenched teeth as he walked after Eriol ready to kill while Tomoyo was still obsessing over Sakura's ring. +Everything was perfect for the first time in her life. No twists. No turns. Just perfect.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	31. Epilogue

Readers: This is the end of this fic! The epilogue! Thank-you so much to all of the people who read this fic and reviewed! It means so much to me and gave me a lot of motivation. Now, all I have are two small requests. I have a new idea for a story, but I need three names in Japanese or Chinese. Two are supposed to be guys and the other one is supposed to be a girl, which has to be in Japanese. Also, please review!! I want to know what you all really think of this story, and THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL so please don't ask for one. I hate saying no, but sometimes, it just needs to be said. Hope you enjoy the epilogue and don't forget to review! Ja ne!!  
  
Summary: Sakura is new in Hong Kong. When she looks for a job, she sees an ad saying someone needs to have his children looked after. Sakura loves children, so she jumps at the chance. She passes the interview, and everyone loves her. But what will happen when they find out her secret? S+S E+T  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that so please don't sue me!  
Key:  
"Speaking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~*Change of Scene*~ ~*~ Time Gap/End of Chapter/Action *Stressing Word(s) or Letters/Notes*  
  
- Sounds effects - (.) My hopefully little notes  
  
^On the Phone^  
  
By: «º·??êè?ßåßÿ?ü®£·º»  
Nanny Sakura  
  
Epilogue  
  
Sakura sat at her desk writing her friend a letter asking how the now three children were going. Tomoyo had definitely had all of the children she wanted all right, but now she was thinking about having some more. Sakura and Syaoran were happily married for five years and had a son named Christopher. Sakura was reading a novel one day and saw the English name and immediately fell in love with it. Sakura smiled thinking about her son and how cute he was. He had the same eyes as she did, but everything else was Syaoran. His attitude, his hair, his smile, his appearance, everything! Sakura sighed shaking her head thinking about how he would only smile when he was around her, Mei, Tomoyo, Eriol and their kids or Syaoran alone. Otherwise his face was blank or had a serious look on it.  
  
"Mommy!" Mei cried as she rushed in with her school things as she jumped on Sakura's lap hugging her.  
  
"Hello Mei. How was your day?" Sakura asked, putting down her pen and hugging her daughter tightly.  
  
"Great! We learned how to make bird feeders!" Mei cried happily.  
  
"Mother?" Christopher asked standing by the door.  
  
"Come here Christopher," Sakura said to him, making him walk towards her.  
  
"Did I do something to upset you mother?" He asked with a worried look crossing his face.  
  
"Yes, you called me mother and didn't give me a hug," Sakura pouted while a smile covered his face.  
  
"I'm sorry mommy," Christopher said throwing his arms around his mother's neck and almost squeezing the life out of her.  
  
"And what? I don't get a hug?" Syaoran asked smirking as Christopher and Mei ran to Syaoran trampling on him while giving him hugs.  
  
"Daddy? Can you take me and mommy shopping today? I have something I want to get," Mei asked giving puppy dog eyes. Syaoran shrugged while Sakura smirked.  
  
"Christopher, Mei come here please. I have a question for you both," Sakura said still smirking as Syaoran came with them.  
  
"What is it mommy?" Christopher asked curiously.  
  
"How would like to have a younger brother or sister?" Sakura asked as Syaoran paled.  
  
"You're not. I mean you can't. we haven't. oh no," Syaoran said worriedly.  
  
"Oh but I am, I can, we have, and oh yes!" Sakura said smirking still.  
  
"Mommy's pregnant again!" Mei cried out with joy while Syaoran cried and Christopher looked confused.  
  
"Dear Lord, she's going to clobber me throughout the entire pregnancy," Syaoran mumbled lying on his and Sakura's bed.  
  
THE END OF EPILOGUE  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME THREE OR FOUR NAMES FOR THE NEXT STORY PLEASE!!!! THANK YOU FOR READING!! ~_~ 


End file.
